My dear Gangster
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Yaoi/NC-17 - Esperar por ele nunca foi uma tarefa difícil, por vezes o ato em si poderia causar-lhe aborrecimento, mas não naquela noite em especial. Não na noite em que estavam completando mais um ano que juntos estavam, e ele sabia que para o Yakuza, as datas tinham sim importância. Nessa noite, as lembranças serão ótimas companhias enquanto ele espera.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic postada em 02/09/2018 participando do Tributo Sextember 2018 do Fórum Need For Fic, Slash/Yaoi (MxM) – UA - Yuri! on Ice – Viktor Nikiforov e Yuuri Katsuki – Smut, Romance

 **Notas da Coelha:** Bem, depois de um ano, eis que essa fic está finalmente ganhando o direito de ser finalmente postada. Eu confesso que foi um desafio muito grande, ainda mais que este me foi proposto pela pessoa que tem uma fic sensacional de gangster envolvendo esse casal (que é o meu OTP ever). Bem, então se perceberem alguma coisa semelhante a fic I need a Gangsta da Mitsuky-chan, saibam que ela me autorizou a usar, principalmente o fato da família Nikiforov ser a segunda no comando da máfia Russa, bem como outras coisinhas mais! Agradeço imensamente por isso, minha amiga fofa!  
Também queria agradecer as pessoas que me ajudaram no longo processo de confecção dessa fic, a Yonasuki (pelos pitacos), Snowlily (pelo carinho e nunca me deixar ficar triste), Almaro (pelas conversas loucas, por nossos surtos e por tudo mais), e a minha linda marida LadyCygnus por tudo, tudo, tudo! Adoro todas vocês

 **Inspiração:** Uma imagem linda, que foi de onde surgiu o desafio!

 **Beta:** LadyCygnus, sua linda! meu carinho sempre e sempre! 3

 _Dedico essa fic, e a dou de presente, para a pessoa que do nada se tornou uma amiga muito querida por mim, Mitsuky-chan, aqui está o que você me desafiou/me pediu para fazer, espero de coração que você goste, pois eu tentei e fiz o meu melhor! Sem delongas, enjoy!_

 **oOoOoOo**

Capítulo 1 - Lembranças ao te esperar

A brisa noturna agitava levemente as cortinas entreabertas defronte a porta balcão. Lá fora, o céu noturno era levemente iluminado pelas estrelas, lembrando um lindo manto escuro, cravejado de pedrinhas brilhantes. Uma diferença tão grande dos céus da amada Rússia, mas aquilo não tinha tanta importância, era um atrativo a mais, mas não para ele, talvez, quem sabe, em outro momento, mas não naquele exato instante!

Sabia ter sido uma ótima ideia em investir na compra daquela bela construção de dois andares em Tokyo. No princípio, o primo o havia chamado de louco, mas sabia que estava muito bem de suas faculdades mentais, e sim, tinha um motivo muito forte para o líder da segunda família da máfia russa haver tomado tal decisão. Esse mesmo motivo estava um tanto atrasado naquela noite!

Checando as horas em seu celular, tornou a deixá-lo sobre a mesa de canto e suspirou um tanto ressabiado. Quem ele esperava não tinha muito o costume de atrasar. Arqueando as sobrancelhas, estreitou os olhos franzindo um tanto o nariz. Na escuridão da sua suíte, remexeu-se um tanto ao cruzar as pernas. Estava começando a se impacientar.

Tamborilando os dedos sobre o braço da poltrona confortável e de couro negro, massageou com a outra mão a têmpora. Sabia que não deveria se preocupar. Sabia muito bem que assim como ele, o precioso amante era experiente e muito bom no que fazia.

Esticando-se um tanto, pegou a garrafa que já se encontrava aberta dentro do balde de gelo, e deitou seu conteúdo rubro na fina e delicada taça de cristal que se encontrava repousada sobre a pequena mesa. Levando a mesma até próximo das narinas, inalou o olor adocicado e frutado do merlot, deliciando-se ante ao que iria sentir com o seu paladar. Balançando o mínimo o objeto para não derrubar o conteúdo, finalmente levou-o aos lábios, sorvendo pequenos goles do vinho gelado.

Recostando a cabeça no encosto alto, pousou a mão que segurava a taça sobre o braço largo da poltrona. Fechando um tanto os olhos, deixou que um leve sorriso lhe iluminasse a face ao relembrar quando e como o destino lhe sorrira e eles finalmente se conheceram. Deixou-se envolver pelas recordações.

Já fazia quantos anos mesmo? Ele era meticuloso, e sabia muito bem que a felicidade havia entrado em sua vida monótona e cinza já há quatro longos anos. Acariciando lentamente a fina cicatriz em seu pulso direito, balançou a cabeça ao lembrar-se da dor e de como ficara surpreso ao ser ferido pelo moreno, mas não com uma arma de fogo, e sim com o frio e fino corte de uma katana que, nas mãos do japonês, se tornava tão ou mais letal que ele, Viktor Nikiforov, usando suas pistolas preferidas.

oOoOoOo

Havia seguido a negócios para Tokyo, e fazia dias que estava tentando estreitar os laços entre as famílias russas e os clãs que compunham a Yakuza, a famosa máfia japonesa. Mas não estava conseguindo obter sucesso em encontrar-se sozinho com o velho mafioso, responsável pelo clã Katsuki, e atual líder.

Quando este era visto, geralmente estava protegido por seus homens e para o platinado que invadia galpões fortemente armado, lutando com mafiosos e levando a melhor, o sentimento que melhor lhe definia era a frustração.

Nikiforov não era afoito, tinha uma mente brilhante e desde a última vez em que tentara e fracassara, estava imaginando, arquitetando um modo de conseguir impor sua presença. Tinha algo em mente, e agradecia aos céus por não ter o primo explosivo e bocudo por perto, ou tudo teria ido por terra e nem mesmo seu plano, o qual colocaria em prática o mais breve possível, conseguiria salvar a situação. Mas como o Plisetsky em questão não estava presente, no outro dia iria entrar em ação. Ninguém, fosse homem ou mulher, resistia ao seu charme e poder de persuasão.

oOo

Usando um de seus melhores ternos, o platinado seguiu até a sala que lhe fora indicada. O preto de suas vestes contrastando com o seu estado de espírito. Como bom observador, notou que muitos homens do Clã Katsuki, além de andarem armados, tinham também a tiracolo as tão conhecidas katanas, armas samurais, que pareciam remeter o clima daquela luxuosa habitação em algo parado no tempo... Estagnado. Tinha em mente de onde partir caso necessário fosse.

Com isso em mente, o russo se acomodou na poltrona confortável à frente da mesa de tampo escuro e esperou alguns minutos. O deslizar de uma porta chamando-lhe a atenção. Seus olhos ávidos, azuis frios, fitaram o velho líder e o moreno, que trajava vestes orientais, que o seguia. Sua beleza era estonteante e seus olhos castanho-avermelhados sustentavam-lhe os seus com astúcia e curiosidade. Com um sorriso de lado, Nikiforov colocou-se de pé, curvando levemente o corpo em cumprimento aos recém chegados.

O silêncio entre eles era constrangedor, incomodava e prestando mais atenção ao líder do clã e seu acompanhante, mesmo notando-lhes o cenho carregado, Viktor resolveu arriscar e começar a falar, mas antes, porém de fazê-lo, conteve o impulso ao reparar na mão espalmada em sua direção. Arqueando as sobrancelhas, resolveu sabiamente acatar aquele gesto e esperar o melhor momento para se pronunciar.

\- Senhor Nikiforov – começou o mais velho com a voz serena, mas com o semblante ainda fechado, sem demonstrar muita emoção - sua insistência em ter comigo foi deveras absurda – enquanto buscava por serenidade no trato com o estrangeiro, fazia pausas longas para dar tempo do outro homem, que lhe fazia a tradução simultânea, não perdesse nenhum pormenor - e uma falta muito grande para com nossas tradições.

Ao escutar as palavras sutis a si direcionadas, o mafioso manteve sua calma, sem desviar os olhos dos dois homens a sua frente. Com um leve sorriso de escárnio mirou com mais indiferença ao líder do clã.

\- Peço desculpas se fui indelicado – a voz grave em um leve falsete de pesar. Viktor sabia jogar aquele mesmo jogo e não queria sair sem o que seu avô havia lhe solicitado. Aquele acordo entre as duas famílias seria deveras proveitoso para ambas às partes envolvidas. E ademais, eles precisavam de novas fontes no mercado negro de órgãos e o clã no poder proverá isso, mas primeiro ele teria de conseguir ser um bom mediador - mas creio que o que estamos para propor terá um ótimo benefício, para todos os envolvidos. – fez uma pausa, esperando com isso aguçar a curiosidade daquele velho senhor. Atento a tudo, não lhe passou despercebido a troca de olhares entre os dois Yakuza. Ao ser impelido a continuar com sua explanação, o russo voltou à carga, agora sabendo que tinha a total atenção.

oOo

Um barulho ao longe fez com que o platinado deixasse o conforto de sua poltrona, e se posicionando atrás da grossa cortina, tentou divisar quem - ou o quê - quebrara-lhe a concentração ou poderíamos dizer seus devaneios?

No escuro, nada de diferente poderia ser notado. Olhos argutos vasculharam a imensidão esverdeada do gramado, mas nada, talvez sua mente cansada estava a lhe pregar peças. Voltando para o seu lugar, sentou-se e mais uma vez checou seu eletrônico. Nenhuma mensagem, chamada perdida, nada!

Tinha plena consciência que o moreno não era fadado a dizer ou mesmo se expor fosse para quem fosse, e sabendo disso, o mafioso tentou aplacar seu coração que batia acelerado devido a preocupação.

Massageando as têmporas, relaxou um tanto. Pensou em acender um cigarro, mas rechaçou a ideia. Com um sorriso debochado, deixou o pensamento vagar mais uma vez.

oOoOoOo

Ao final de quase duas horas de conversa, Viktor deixou a sala buscando pelo belo jardim florido. Estava irritadiço, pois quase novamente metera os pés pelas mãos, era inadmissível estar errando tanto e ver-se a todo momento sendo desafiado por aqueles japoneses. Talvez fosse o momento de repensar a sua forma de agir... Quem sabe caminhando pelo local harmonioso em sua simetria verdejante, a calmaria fizesse com que seu temperamento e sua raiva fossem aplacados? Deveria ter imaginado que seu charme e poder de persuasão pudessem não surtir efeitos com o velho líder, mas por ser cheio de si, e acreditar no potencial de seu pessoal, havia deixado transparecer que os homens da Yakuza não teriam nada a perder e que precisavam das famílias russas. Bem, lá estava ele novamente aprendendo com os erros, sabia que não deveria ter sido tão afoito e muito menos tão prepotente, afinal, não era o líder da segunda família da máfia russa à toa. Era ótimo na oratória, já estava acostumado com todo o tipo de tratos, reuniões, mas aquele clã em especial levava muito a sério seus costumes, bem mais até que as famílias do círculo mafioso russo.

Caminhando entre as belas cerejeiras, resolveu sair do passeio e aproveitar das copas cheias, a beleza exótica por fim o fazendo esquecer dos fatos que o deixaram aborrecido. Puxando o pequeno porta cigarros prateado do bolso interno, pescou um mentolado parando o gesto na metade do caminho, ao escutar um barulho alto de quem sabe, talvez, estivesse gritando.

Aproximando-se com cautela de uma grande construção, um tanto afastada da casa principal, ao longe pode avistar uma silhueta desferindo golpes em algo com uma katana. Os brados provinham da pessoa que ali se encontrava, absorta ao que fazia. Parando próximo a entrada, recostou-se no batente da porta de madeira, e ficou assistindo ao moreno, que até a pouco estava servindo de 'acompanhante' para o líder. Com um sorriso sacana, levou o cigarro aos lábios e, acionando o isqueiro, tragou com gosto o fumo, sem perder um movimento sequer do nipônico que continuava a desferir, só que agora, golpes no ar, como se estivesse golpeando um oponente.

Quando estavam reunidos na sala, Viktor já havia reparado na beleza exótica do jovem, mas agora que ele trajava calças negras que lhe modelavam o corpo levemente arredondado em partes que eram difíceis de não se notar, como a bunda perfeita, sua libido havia sido aguçada. O interesse em tê-lo pelo menos por um tempo em sua cama latejando em seu ser, o fazendo esquecer um tanto do tempo que vinha tentando fechar o acordo com o velho Katsuki. Deslizando a língua pelos lábios, imaginou-se trilhando com as mãos por aquela pele alva, tanto quanto a sua. Divagando e imaginando qual melhor momento para investir em sua 'presa', Nikiforov tragou mais uma vez o cigarro, soltando levemente a fumaça sem desviar seus olhos do outro.

Talvez por estar compenetrado no que estava fazendo, o moreno demorou um tanto ao notar que não mais estava sozinho. Em um volteio com um dos braços esticados e o outro girando a katana com uma precisão de fazer inveja, finalmente avistou o homem alto e irritante parado bem próximo a si. Sustentando-lhe o olhar, caminhou como se seus pés mal tocassem o piso de tatames.

Com uma careta de desagrado e antes mesmo de se aproximar, o Yakuza mirou com interesse renovado para o platinado. Sem titubear e com um sotaque leve, fazendo uso da língua materna do russo perguntou:

\- Não sabe ficar sem xeretar, senhor Nikiforov? – e continuou a carga sem dar-lhe tempo para resposta. – Não sabe manter-se em seu lugar? Acaso acha-se superior até mesmo as boas maneiras e costumes dos outros? - e ao terminar de falar sorriu, um sorriso irônico, podendo até mesmo pensar em escárnio.

\- Então, sabe minha língua? – respondeu Viktor com outra pergunta. Se suas desconfianças estavam certas, ou se ainda pairasse uma remota dúvida, ela havia sido sanada. Aquele jovem só poderia ser filho do chefe do clã, nenhum outro homem poderia ter a educação tão refinada e conhecer uma língua tão complexa quanto a dele. Dando outra tragada, teve a decência de não soltar a nuvem de fumaça em direção ao rosto do outro.

Com o nariz levemente enrugado devido a careta que continuava fazendo, o mais baixo aproximou-se mais um tanto. Ao notar uma pequena camada flamejante cair em direção do tatame, com a agilidade adquirida com os muitos anos de treinos e aulas, girou a katana espalhando as cinzas antes que estas tocassem a palha trançada que cobria todo o local.

Estreitando os olhos, Viktor mirou o moreno intrigado, mas antes mesmo de conseguir dizer alguma coisa, a distância entre os dois homens fora vencida por passadas decididas do Katsuki.

\- Incrível como vocês gaijins acham que entendem tudo, que sabem tudo e tem a certeza da razão absoluta! – rosnou parando a espada a poucos centímetros do pescoço do platinado, que não moveu um músculo sequer. – Não prestam atenção em nada! – a voz levemente baixa, mas carregada de emoções. - Este é um dojô e a tradição diz que não se deve fumar ou entrar calçando sapato, e o essencial, gaijin – frisou a palavra estrangeiro -, fazer uma reverência em respeito ao local. – sustentado o olhar do mafioso, Yuuri não sabia o que corria nas veias daquele ser. Só conseguia entender, que mais uma vez, os russos enviaram alguém que de nada conhecia suas tradições e vinham para desrespeitá-los achando que eram os melhores.

Colocando a mão direita apoiada no queixo, e apenas o indicador e o dedo médio tocando os lábios, em uma típica pose de quem estava pensando, o Nikiforov continuou a sustentar-lhe o olhar. Um sorriso irônico brincando em seus lábios.

\- Bem, que eu saiba, meu caro...

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, o Yakuza sustentou-lhe o olhar, e fazendo-se de desentendido, demorou a responder a insinuação do platinado. Este não parava de o encarar, e não dava sinais de que iria desviar o olhar, muito menos de prosseguir com sua fala, mas Yuuri não iria entrar em seus joguinhos. Quase riu ao ver que o mafioso acabara por murmurar algo um tanto sem nexo, quase sem noção, ou mesmo uma reclamação infantil, tal qual algo como ele apenas querer saber o nome dele, mas não, não iria lhe dizer. Revirando os olhos, deixou que sua voz baixa e ácida fosse ouvida.

\- Não lhe interessa quem eu seja. - mirou-o com os olhos castanho-avermelhados quase flamejantes. - Sabe compreender quando algo não lhe compete? - questionou ao dar um passo, e com a katana fazer com que o mais alto se movesse apenas um mísero passo. O moreno sabia que eles ainda se encontravam sobre o tatame, e até mesmo por isso não iria se conter, e faria com que aquele mafioso russo aprendesse uma lição. Não se importava que Nikiforov estivesse escondendo que sabia e dominava sua língua natal, fazia ideia que muitos segredos estariam envolvendo o platinado - até mesmo gostaria muito de desvendar todos eles, mas aquele não era o momento. Yuuri precisava se acalmar, ou acabaria metendo os pés pelas mãos bem ao estilo do que o outro vinha fazendo. E ademais, ele também estava escondendo muitas coisas do então visitante.

\- Como poderei manter uma conversa civilizada, se nem ao menos sei com quem estou falando? - questionou Viktor. Ele não parecia nem um pouco ter se abalado pelo jeito turrão do moreno.

\- Não vejo por que não sermos civilizados... também não vejo motivos para que saiba quem sou. - Katsuki mirou-o de soslaio. Aquele joguinho já estava cansando.

\- Ora, como não é estranho? - rebateu com mais uma pergunta. - Você sabe quem eu sou, mas eu não faço ideia de quem você seja, isso não é justo, senhor?

\- Justo? O que não é justo? Ora... – ruminou fazendo pouco caso. - Katsuki... - murmurou antes de voltar ao ataque. - Para você já é o suficiente!

\- Katsuki-kun... – murmurou antes de voltar ao ataque. Um leve sorriso irônico surgindo ao reparar em como o outro o mirava bravo, apenas por tê-lo chamado daquela forma. – Que eu saiba, quando fui aceito a vir me encontrar com seu clã, não me foi dito o que se poderia ou não fazer. – a voz levemente baixa e como ácido, queimando e derretendo tudo o que encontra em seu caminho. – Não saberia o que tenho de fazer para não lhe faltar com o respeito, e sobre essa construção, como posso eu saber que não se pode fazer nada, se não há uma única placa sequer que indique que aqui é um local 'sagrado'? – ao mover a mão lentamente, sentiu a lâmina fria tocar-lhe sobre a gola de sua camisa social, fazendo com que desse alguns passos para trás e saísse de cima da cobertura de palha trançada.

No caso do platinado, era recuar ou ter sua pele maculada pelo fio da lâmina que estava bem próxima de seu pescoço. Com gestos comedidos, indicou ao outro, que mantinha sua postura e a katana muito próxima a sua jugular, que iria apenas pegar algo em seu bolso interno do terno, o que foi minuciosamente acompanhado pelo olhar frio e cortante do nipônico. De posse de seu porta cigarros, fez algo que não gostava, apagando o mentolado que havia ascendido anteriormente na tampa metalizada, e guardou o que restou em seu interior apenas para não jogar, no como o japonês havia dito, tatame. Baixando um pouco a cabeça, e a deixando um tanto de lado, voltou a guardar o objeto no mesmo lugar.

Ao perceber que já havia conseguido o que queria, Yuuri continuou a mirar o mais alto seriamente. Não queria baixar sua guarda, e já havia sido muito descuidado apenas por deixá-lo procurar o que queria em seu bolso. Tinha plena confiança nos homens de seu pai ao que se dizia respeito a segurança, mas não confiava nem um pouco no indivíduo à sua frente. Conhecia muito bem os russos e sua fixação com suas preciosas armas de fogo. Em hipótese nenhuma deixaria sua guarda baixa.

Um tanto incomodado por não receber respostas do homem à sua frente, o russo se impacientou. O pessoal daquele clã era por deveras estranho. Bem, ele não poderia pensar diferente, se o caso fosse totalmente o contrário de agora, e ele fosse japonês tentando manter laços, mesmo que quebradiços, com a máfia russa. Estreitando um tanto os olhos, estalou a língua deixando seu humor, que não estava dos melhores, ditar um pouco as regras.

\- Escuta, Katsuki-kun, - abriu um sorriso devastador ao perceber que o outro havia trincado os dentes apenas por dizer seu nome daquela forma - o que quer que eu faça? Que me desculpe por ter vindo xeretar onde não fui chamado? - perguntou, mas sem deixá-lo realmente responder, continuou. - Sinto muito, mas não faz muito do meu feitio me desculpar, estou um tanto irritado, e sabe muito bem os motivos, visto que estava junto com seu pai…

\- Eu não disse que Katsuki sensei é meu pai! - respondeu rapidamente. A voz baixa e levemente irritada. Sim, Viktor havia conseguido mexer com os brios do mais baixo e aquilo possivelmente não havia passado despercebido pelo outro.

\- Que seja! - Viktor revirou os olhos. - Realmente não me importo. - dando de ombros, moveu um tanto o corpo. Ao sentir a lâmina da katana ser apertada um tanto mais em seu pescoço, tornou a estreitar os olhos, e com as costas da mão esquerda, rapidamente empurrou a lateral da arma branca a afastando de seu pescoço. - Creio que não lhe ofereço nenhum tipo de perigo, então afaste essa coisa de mim! - exigiu. Dando um passo na direção do moreno, teve tempo apenas de lançar os braços à frente do rosto. Katsuki lançou o corpo para trás, e em seguida desferiu um golpe certeiro.

O silvo do corte da lâmina no ar, o choque impulsionando o russo para trás em um salto desajeitado. A dor lasciva, e do pequeno corte, o rubro sangue despertando a ira do platinado. Sabia que deveria ter ficado parado, mas o Katsuki mais novo parecia o enfrentar apenas com o olhar. Já havia visto e enfrentado outros que tentaram o desafiar, mas nenhum havia chegado tão longe como o Yakuza. Todos desviavam o olhar antes mesmo de Viktor proferir alguma palavra. Era respeitado pelos seus, mas havia só um pequeno problema: ele não estava em sua amada Rússia. E à sua frente estava um japonês orgulhoso, tão ou mais centrado do que ele próprio.

\- Eu lhe disse para não adentrar ao dojô calçando sapatos! - o japonês deixou o tom irritado tomar conta de sua voz e até mesmo de suas ações. Sabia que poderia estar estragando com todas as negociações - ainda mais se o platinado ali fizesse algum tipo de reclamação - mas alguém precisava ensinar-lhe a ficar em seu devido lugar. Nikiforov não tinha o direito de sair por aí bisbilhotando. Ainda sustentando o olhar assassino a si direcionado, manteve a katana em riste e apontada na altura do peito do platinado.

\- Ora, mas como é um ser vil e desprezível! Eu estou desarmado! - rosnou Nikiforov entre dentes. Volvendo os olhos rapidamente para o pulso, grunhiu enraivecido. Era um pequeno corte, mas o qual sabia iria marcar-lhe a pele. Não havia sido profundo, mas ele tinha plena consciência , talvez nem fosse a vontade do japonês lhe causar um dano permanente, mas de qualquer forma ambos estavam errados, haviam cometido suas faltas, mas nada lhe aplacava a raiva que já há tempos borbulhava em seu âmago feito um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção!

\- Estar desarmado não quer dizer nada, ainda mais que sua arrogância e prepotência são vistos como armas. - um sorriso de lado iluminava a bonita face. Balançando a cabeça, puxou a katana um pouco para trás. - Não bastasse ser gaijin, ainda é pior que o primeiro idiota que aqui colocou os pés. - o Yakuza começou a praguejar em sua língua natal, sabendo que o mesmo não o entenderia. - Segunda família da máfia no comando, hã? Deve ter todos os mesmos defeitos do sangue podre de outros tantos que tentaram e falharam! Além de serem muito ignorantes, e não respeitarem nada além do que lhes diz respeito! Verdadeiros esnobes se achando superiores! Prepotentes! - cuspiu as últimas palavras sem desviar os olhos dos do mais alto.

Estreitando os olhos, o platinado deu novo passo em direção ao moreno, o fazendo recuar uns passos. Não que o mesmo estivesse com medo, não, de forma alguma, mas algo na fisionomia do mais alto o fazia ser precavido.

\- _Sore o torimodoso!_ (Retire o que disse!) - a voz baixa, fria e cortante. Viktor fuzilava Katsuki com os olhos e fazia questão em deixar bem claro que sabia muito bem seu idioma natal. Se estivesse armado, atiraria nele sem pestanejar. Mesmo que em seu mais profundo íntimo já tivesse fantasiado em tê-lo sob seu jugo, entre quatro paredes e o tomando para si de várias maneiras, o ouvindo gemer seu nome em puro êxtase. Como um ser como aquele ousava dizer tudo aquilo, achando que logo ele poderia ser um inculto? Para o russo, afronta maior do que aquela não existia. Nem mesmo ter sido ferido bestamente. Sim, era muito orgulhoso, e claro que não iria deixar aquilo passar em brancas nuvens.

Espantado como estava, o japonês achou por bem recuar uns passos. Não que fosse necessário, e poderia muito bem terminar com tudo aquilo com um único golpe, e alegar legítima defesa, se caso fosse necessário, mas Viktor Nikiforov, como ele iria aprender a duras penas, não era um inculto como ele havia imaginado. Na realidade estava muito espantado!

 _"Onde foi que ele aprende… Não, ele foi desonesto em não nos contar que falava japonês, mas meu pai também usou da mesma artimanha para com ele quando me fez ficar junto na sala."_ \- pensou Yuuri ao estreitar um tanto os olhos, e desvia-los por uma pequena fração de segundos - segundos esses que o platinado à sua frente não deixou passar a oportunidade.

Ao perceber que o Yakuza parecia estar em devaneios, aproveitando-se de um momento em que este desviou o olhar, Viktor retirou o blazer que estava usando e como um felino lançou seu corpo na direção do moreno. Com um giro ligeiro dos braços e mãos, embalou a katana rapidamente, dando as costas para o mesmo e segurando fortemente em seus pulsos finos. Desequilibrando um pouco os corpos - o moreno mais pela surpresa do que pelo tranco em si -, ambos acabaram se chocando e dando vários passos para trás.

Lutando para soltar os pulsos, o Yakuza puxava com certa violência os braços, mas a pegada do mais alto parecia não dar sinais de aliviar a pressão que ele exercia. Tinha certeza que a pele clara do local ficaria marcada, mas era um pequeno preço que teria de pagar, visto que precisava se libertar para mostrar ao russo que naquele lugar os costumes entre outras coisas tinham um grande valor.

Sem falar nada e com um sorriso debochado nos lábios, Nikiforov desviava de toda ação que o mais baixo tentava contra si.

\- Você pode tentar o quanto quiser, Katsuki-kun, mas não irá conseguir nada contra mim. - murmurou bem próximo do ouvido do outro, afastando a cabeça rapidamente evitando assim um revide em forma de cabeçada. Rindo alto e aproveitando novamente de um momento em que o outro quase foi ao chão, e o levaria junto se não tivesse com os pés bem plantados no chão, conseguiu com um volteio levar a ambos juntos, e, usando de uma joelhada bem dada na base das mãos do mesmo, fazer com que a arma que ele ainda empunhava fosse ao chão. - Eu disse…

Foi atalhado sem conseguir terminar sua fala, pois Yuuri com um jogo rápido de pernas livrou-se do contato, mas não sem antes levar uma rasteira e ir ao chão. O baque contra o tatame o fazendo arregalar os olhos, mas usando o corpo e impulsionando as pernas, ficou novamente em pé. Volveu os olhos procurando sua arma, mas esta estava longe de seu campo de alcance e ele sabia que teria de observar melhor ao russo. Alguma coisa em seu íntimo dizia que ele lhe escondia muito mais do que podia imaginar. E com um sorriso de escárnio, sustentou as orbes azuis que o observavam atentamente.

\- Vejo que também foi treinado em artes marciais, gaijin! - cuspiu a última palavra enquanto também parava a poucos passos do mesmo, assumindo uma pose de combate. Uma das mãos abertas a frente do corpo com o braço esticado, enquanto tinha o outro ao lado do corpo com a palma para cima parecendo uma garra fechada. - Então, conhece muito bem nossos costumes… - parou de falar ao reparar no sorriso debochado que o platinado deixava surgir nos lábios. O movimento de ombros como quem não dá a mínima, fazendo o japonês ferver de ódio.

Com um grunhido alto, partiu para cima do mafioso, que com habilidade e leveza, apesar do porte físico, desviava com rapidez e revidava como se ambos treinassem juntos anos a fio. Chutes certeiros, golpes aparados com eficiência. E nenhum dos dois dava sinais de que estavam se cansando daquela luta. Engalfinhados, segurando como podiam nas roupas um do outro, em um volteio o nipônico tentou derrubar o russo que, escorando na parede a qual não perceberam estar tão próxima, usou de seu peso e tamanho para reverter a situação e imprensar o corpo menor contra a solidez de madeira da lateral da construção.

Piscando os olhos rapidamente, Katsuki tentou empurrar Nikiforov para longe de si, mas não conseguiu obter sucesso. As respirações de ambos misturando, estavam muito próximos e aquilo não era nada bom. Forçando um pouco o corpo, sentiu uma das pernas do russo adentrar entre as suas e involuntariamente trincou os dentes ao deixar que um leve arfar escapasse por seus lábios. Não poderia estar acontecendo aquilo justo em um momento tão delicado como aquele. Ou poderia? Balançando a cabeça, fechou a mão sobre o pulso machucado do mais alto e o apertou. Sem desviar o olhar, percebeu quando o outro também travou o maxilar.

\- Golpe baixo o seu, Katsuki-kun! - grunhiu Viktor ao simplesmente imprensar mais o corpo do menor contra a parede e, com o joelho, esfregar o baixo ventre alheio começando a deslizar a mão livre pela lateral do corpo torneado. Quase arrulhou alto quando escutou o arfar do japonês, e aproveitando-se dessa situação, queria saber até que ponto o mesmo não lhe era indiferente e imune ao seu jogo de sedução, mesmo que naquele momento ele não o tivesse usado. Deitando a língua, deslizou lentamente, e por vezes deixando que seus dentes roçassem a pele aveludada e sensível da junção do pescoço com o ombro do moreno.

\- _Watashi ni furenaide!_ (Não me toque!) - rosnou o moreno tentando se livrar do toque invasivo do outro. Seu corpo não podia o trair daquele jeito. Ele tinha de se libertar de seu atacante, mas mesmo tentando ignorar a provocação e o golpe baixo, seu corpo parecia que não queria o ajudar e o traía novamente, ao sentir seu sexo fisgar com a pressão que o joelho do outro estava fazendo. Tentando inutilmente desferir-lhe um golpe, teve a trajetória contida pelo mais alto mais uma vez.

\- Como você fica bravinho tão rápido, Ka-tsu-ki-kun! - murmurou provocante bem próximo ao ouvido do Yakuza. Viktor estava se divertindo com toda aquela situação, e já se imaginava tendo aquelas lindas orbes castanho-avermelhadas lhe implorando para que o possuísse. Em deleite com a cena que em sua cabeça se formava, deixou que sua presa escorregasse por suas 'garras', mas antes que este conseguisse o que queria, com um rápido volteio segurando-lhe a manga das vestes, puxou-o para si.

\- _Iie!_ (Não!) - a voz melodiosa subindo uma oitava. Yuuri não estava se reconhecendo. Já havia enfrentado homens piores do que aquele russo, sem soltar uma interjeição se quer. Ele não poderia dar-se ao luxo de parecer uma jovenzinha desamparada. Mas antes que conseguisse encaixar novo golpe contra o platinado, sentiu o chão lhe faltar, e mesmo se preparando para o baque, conseguiu cair de mau jeito e perder todo o ar de seu pulmão. Para piorar toda a situação o russo estava sentado sobre si, e o pior, esfregando seu baixo ventre indecorosamente sobre o seu. - _Oni poslai nam shlyukhu!_ (Eles nos enviaram uma prostituta!) - gunhiu ao sustentar os olhos do outro. Sim, havia falado na língua natal do russo, queria com isso agredi-lo com palavras, visto que havia finalmente levado a pior contra alguém. Em sua cabeça, não passava estar ali, naquela situação tão embaraçosa e tendo de trocar farpas com um, diga-se de passagem, belo espécime sobre si.

\- Prostituta você disse? - Viktor perguntou. A voz grossa baixa e levemente rouca. Baixando um tanto o tronco e tocando levemente o do jovem abaixo de si, aproximou seus lábios do do moreno. - Não, meu bem, eu sou a cafetina, a prostituta é você, e nada mais que justo do que experimentar o material que tenho em mãos! - a voz ácida e apenas um pouco mais alta. Baixando a cabeça, mordeu com gosto o lábio inferior do Katsuki, fazendo com que ele abrisse a boca e em seguida o beijando. Um beijo exigente e luxurioso. Um tranco, e o russo não mediu esforços para se manter sobre o nipônico. Afastando um pouco o rosto deixou um sorriso estampar em seus lábios, mas este morreu tão logo surgiu em sua face. Um tapa estalado se ouviu, a pele alva de Nikiforov sendo manchada. - Ora, que bichinho arredio! - constatou ao segurar ambas as mãos acima da cabeça do outro. - Se desferir novo tapa, levara um também! - grunhiu ao deslizar a mão livre pela face do outro. - Vejo que terei muito trabalho para domá-lo, mas será deveras prazeroso! - gracejou ao novamente esfregar seu sexo contra o volume alheio.

\- Saia de cima… - ordenou perdendo a estribeira.

\- O que vou ganhar se sair de cima de você? - perguntou com curiosidade. - Afinal, você perdeu para mim, então me deve…

\- Não te devo nada, gaijin! - a voz falhou uma oitava ao ter seu sexo pressionado mais uma vez.

\- Não é bem isso que parece. - baixando novamente o corpo, Viktor mordiscou o queixo do Yakuza. - Me dê o que quero, e eu te deixou em paz. - sorriu, um sorriso devastador, que se Yuuri o conhecesse a mais tempo, reconheceria como demoníaco, perverso.

Ouvindo vozes ao longe, Yuuri se agitou. Não queria em hipótese alguma que fosse visto em tão humilhante situação, por isso mesmo sua mente que geralmente é tão meticulosa, não viu e muito menos percebeu que estava prestes a cair em uma armadilha.

\- O que quer de mim? - perguntou. As íris chocolates brilhando feito duas labaredas incandescentes.

\- Você… - respondeu Viktor. E sem titubear, levantou como um gato seguindo em direção de seu blazer. - E antes que pense em me atacar pelas costas, ou mesmo não fazer o que quero, saiba que terei algo que lhe é muito importante, e gostaria muito de ver explicar-se para os seus, como isso - e mostrou a katana toda trabalhada com dizeres na lâmina - veio parar em minhas mãos! - estava chantageando o moreno? Ah! Sim estava, mas valeria a pena ter aquele belo homem ronronando e gemendo seu nome.

\- Ora seu…

\- Pense bem no que vai me dizer, Katsuki-kun! Eu posso muito bem aparecer perante o seu pai - novamente Viktor batia na mesma tecla, pois ele saiba - e lhe contar o que o seu querido sucessor aprontou dentro do seu tão querido dojô! Esteja em meu hotel hoje às nove da noite e não ouse se atrasar ou pensar em não aparecer!

\- Não faço ideia de onde esteja! - respondeu ao sentar-se com um tanto de dificuldade.

\- Ah! Você tem seus meios de descobrir. Nove horas, Katsuki-kun! - relembrou-lhe o horário, e embrulhando melhor a katana em seu blazer, seguiu para fora da construção sem dar tempo do japonês tomar alguma atitude. O que o jovem não sabia, é que além de Viktor falar, ele sabia muito bem ler os kanjis, e não fora nem um pouco difícil decifrar o que estava escrito na lâmina trabalhada da arma que ele empunhava. "Para meu adorado filho!"

oOo

Um barulho alto quebrando o silêncio chegou até os ouvidos bem treinados do mafioso o tirando de seus devaneios. Estreitando os olhos, levantou-se da cadeira e foi espiar pelas cortinas. Parado na lateral da mansão, no passeio que levava para a garagem, do carro negro finalmente quem ele esperava desceu ajeitando as luvas de couro escura. Seus olhos volveram para cima a procura, vasculhando a construção, fixando-se na janela em que as cortinas se moviam lentamente. Um sorriso de canto, sobre o nariz retilineo os óculos encarapitados. Ah! Viktor iria adorar tirar-lhe aquela indumentária usada apenas para disfarçar um pouco e fazer com que e o Yakuza, passasse por um nerd, e não um homem altamente perigoso!

Com um sorriso sedutor, Viktor voltou a sentar-se em sua poltrona. Cruzando as pernas, aguardou que seu amante finalmente viesse ao seu encontro. Não demorou para que a porta fosse aberta, e na penumbra, apenas um pequeno abajur foi acesso para revelar quem chegava.

\- Tadaima… - a voz levemente baixa, melodiosa quebrando o silêncio. Olhos ávidos buscando pelas íris azuis desejosas.

\- Você demorou… - gracejou antes de lhe estender a mão, convidando para que se aproximasse.

Com um olhar ladino, o recém chegado deixou que o sobretudo escuro fosse ao chão e caminhou lentamente em direção da poltrona. Tinha algo em mente, e iria colocá-lo em prática, para surpreender o homem que havia domado o seu coração e espírito indômito!

oOoOoOo

 **Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:**

Olá para todos vocês!

 **Kardia:** Olá uma ova! *mostrando a unha longa a poucos centímetros do focinho arrebitado da Coelha*

Eita, nós! Vai começar com a reclamação! Tava muito bom para ser verdade! *fazendo careta e enrugando o nariz* Kardia, eu já sei… voltei a escrever e com o casal de patinadores, né? Mas o que eu posso fazer se só consigo inspiração para escrever com os dois?

 **Kardia:** Eu posso matar os dois, e…

NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO! Ficou maluco? Isso não! Você iria gostar se alguém ameaçasse o Dégel? Iria? *sem dar tempo do outro responder* Não, não iria, e nem vem que eu te conheço, bichinho! Vai, você deveria agradecer, pois a sua doce *piscando os olhos*, e querida Coelha, voltou da cidade dos que vivem no além! *riso de lado* e vai que eu consiga depois voltar a escrever com vocês?

 **Kardia:** Hmm… bem, você me deve o final de Melodia Imortal!

*revirando os olhos* Sim, promessa é dívida! E eu vou pagar… mas tenha calma sim? Agora deixa eu agradecer quem chegou até aqui! *mandando um tchauzinho pro escorpiano* Olá! Obrigado por chegar até aqui, sei que faz décadas que não posto nada novo, e eu sei que demorou, mas não tardou! Façam essa pula pula feliz, digam se gostou, comentem, please!

A imagem que me deu essa inspiração toda, pode ser encontrada nesse link: img-master/img/2018 ...  
Mais uma vez, obrigado, e até o próximo capítulo!

 **Em tempo:** o que foi usado de japonês, existem várias maneiras de se falar, devido a formalidade, língua culta e coloquial, não sei se escrevi correto, usei o tradutor e ajuda de minha Marida que betou para mim. Se por ventura algo soar estranho, peço desculpas! 

beijos


	2. Chapter 2 - Atrasado!

**Beta:** LadyCygnus, marida, meu carinho sempre e sempre. Obrigado por aguentar minhas neuras, e me ajudar betando minhas loucuras.

Leiam as notas finais, por gentileza!

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Tokyo, dias atuais_

O clima não condizia com a noite calma e até um tanto abafada. Cercados por alguns homens do clã principal, pai e filho se estudavam, sustentando olhares indecifráveis. Mais cedo, naquele mesmo dia, ambos já haviam conversado e também não conseguiram chegar a uma conclusão. E a situação apenas não fora pior, pois a bondosa matriarca do clã intervira antes que os dois ao terem divergências em seus pensamentos, chegassem às vias de quase se atracarem!

O silêncio era quase sepulcral. Íris levemente rubras sustentando as escuras do progenitor estavam irredutíveis com seu mirar estreito e desafiador. Em uma coisa eles podiam dizer que concordavam: teriam de mostrar quem estava no poder e de quem deveria ser a última palavra. Mas… mas sempre há um porém! O velho Katsuki queria que apenas um do clã transgressor fosse ceifado da face da terra, mas para seu herdeiro direto todo o clã Yamaguchi deveria ser varrido para os confins do inferno, não sobrando nenhum para contar história - e também para servir de aviso de advertência para quem mais fosse tentar contra o clã principal.

Em muito, a família em questão havia quebrado normas e condutas ao seu bel prazer, esquecendo-se que assim como eles haviam caído nas graças do clã Katsuki, a derrocada poderia vir com um preço muito alto.

Yuuri conseguia entender por que seu pai estava tão taxativo em dizer que somente o culpado de tudo deveria ser punido. Compreendia perfeitamente que a lealdade de Yamaguchi Tendou provinha de anos. O velho não havia chegado onde estava se não fosse um homem leal a Toshia, mas o Katsuki mais novo havia crescido à sombra dos dois homens mais racionais e meticulosos que alguém poderia conhecer e ele também sabia que entre seu avô e seu pai, assim como acontecia agora, sempre uma pequena diferença - ou mesmo desavença - existia, os levando a muitas discussões.

Apoiando as mãos espalmadas sobre o tampo polido da mesa de mogno, o Yakuza tentou colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. O silêncio poderia incomodar, mas ele não queria ser mais desrespeitoso com Toshia. Rebeldia e nervosismo não o levariam a nada e, por isso mesmo, o moreno tentava manter-se senhor de si.

\- _Chichiue…_ \- a voz baixa finalmente quebrando o silêncio e chamando a atenção do mais velho para si. - Eu compreendo perfeitamente o que está acontecendo. Sei que laços de amizade que une os dois clãs vêm de longa data, mas também sei, e aprendi a duras penas, que em nosso meio há os momentos em que não podemos fazer vistas grossas e nos deixarmos levar pelas circunstâncias. - o olhar sério sustentando os olhos do mais velho.

Sem desviar o olhar, e muito menos pestanejar, com um estalar de língua Toshia meneou levemente a cabeça. Yuuri, o garotinho rechonchudo e mirradinho que amava flores de cerejeira e cães, havia mesmo aprendido todas as lições, bem… talvez, quem sabe menos uma, mas aquilo não era o momento para expor outras situações. Tinha de se ater ao assunto e ele não podia negar, o filho aprendera muito com Katsuki Hayato, o velho pai já falecido de Toshia. E ele poderia se orgulhar sempre de seus rebentos.

\- Você não precisa me lembrar das coisas, _Kurai_ … - Toshia advertiu o filho ao usar seu codinome, a alcunha que faziam muitos tremer. Kurai, um adjetivo usado para escuro, havia caído como uma luva para Yuuri. Desde tenra idade ele se aproveitava do escuro, das sombras para passar despercebido. Aproveitando-se disso, seu avô havia feito o neto aprender com os melhores dentro do clã. E fora o velho Hayato quem primeiro chamara Yuuri por aquela alcunha, profetizando que todos teriam medo do escuro.

Ao escutar seu codinome, o japonês mais novo empertigou-se sobre a almofada, cruzando os braços à frente do peito, esperando pela finalização do que o pai queria. O olhar sério e intimidador para ele não dizia nada, mas era seu pai e líder ali, e a ele deveria lealdade e cumplicidade mesmo não concordando com este em muitos momentos.

\- Sei bem que minha decisão pode não ser a melhor, mas gostaria de acreditar que Yamaguchi Tendou não tinha ciência de que seu primogênito estava fazendo as coisas sem o seu consentimento. - fez uma pausa. Toshia conhecia muito bem seu melhor homem! Sabia que por conta própria Yuuri havia usado seus homens mais leais para observarem todo o clã da família em questão, mas a traição não parecia andar de mãos dadas com Tendou, que era um homem correto e criterioso dentro do que mandavam as leis da máfia japonesa.

\- Mas _chichiue_ … - Yuuri calou-se ao ver o pai com a mão aberta em sinal de que ele deveria se calar.

\- Se ele está envolvido como você disse, tirar-lhe o filho, seu herdeiro querido, direto de seu convívio será como um bom aviso para que…

\- Se me permite dizer: é como cutucar o tigre com a vara curta! - Yuuri atalhou ao mais velho. Não era fadado a perder a paciência, mas ali em jogo não estava apenas os domínios e poderio do clã Katsuki e sim a vida de todos eles. - Devo lembrá-lo, _chichiue_ , que tudo isso se deu por que o senhor não quis entregar Mari em casamento aos Yamaguchi!

\- Vamos entrar de novo nesse mesmo dilema? - perguntou Toshia ao cortar o filho, batendo com uma das mãos sobre a mesa. - Sua _oneesan_ foi muito voluntariosa e bastante caprichosa em levar a frente seus sonhos sem se importar com a família.

\- _Chichiue_ , sabe que ela seguiu os sonhos que sempre quis! - o mais jovem tornou a estreitar os olhos na direção do pai.

\- Sim, mas ela poderia ser como sua _hahaue_ e ser uma ótima companheira, mas compreendo que o dom dela é inestimável e hoje ela é uma ótima médica, casou-se com um homem honrado, mas…

\- Sem mais, _chichiue_! Mari seguiu seus sonhos, estudou, se formou, exerce a profissão que sempre quis e se casou por amor, é isso que o senhor quer dizer, não é? - o Yakuza mais novo atalhou novamente seu líder. Havia sido uma grande luta contra os ideais do pai quando a irmã mais velha não aceitara a união entre os clãs e conseguira ver-se livre da sina de ter de se casar com alguém escolhido pelo genitor, em um casamento forçado.

Fora mais ou menos nessa mesma época que Yuuri, ao escutar o desabafo de Mari, havia suspeitado dos motivos da não aceitação de Kaneki como pretendente. A fixação que o jovem tinha pela Katsuki chegava a ser doentio, e como um bom irmão desconfiado, começara a discretamente ordenar que os passos da irmã e do famigerado rapaz fossem seguidos.

O primeiro deslize fora o roubo de pequenas quantias ao extorquir pessoas da comunidade a qual ficava na divisa dos territórios Yamaguchi e Katsuki. Um susto bem dado como advertência fora a forma que Kurai tentara poupar o pai do desgosto de saber que o filho de seu amigo mais antigo estava deflagrando a desonra para todo o clã Yamaguchi.

Yuuri tinha uma leve desconfiança de que tudo o que havia feito não surtiria o efeito desejado, e uma vez que Yamaguchi Kaneki havia sentido o gostinho do veneno proibido, este não conseguiria se afastar do caminho escolhido. Até mesmo por conta disso, homens leais ao jovem Yakuza ficaram encarregados de "monitorar" não apenas Kaneki, mas sim a família toda.

\- Eu sei que você está sendo precavido, meu filho… - Toshia quebrou o silêncio e junto com este, os pensamentos do moreno à sua frente. - Sei também que está pensando mais além, mas tenho certeza no que estou dizendo. - E ao perceber que o filho havia estreitado os olhos mais uma vez, prosseguiu antes que este tomasse a palavra. - Quando somos jovens, somos fadados a deixar que o calor do momento por muitas vezes dite nossas atitudes. O fervor nos faz por vezes tomarmos decisões que em um futuro próximo possa vir a nos prejudicar mais ainda. Pense um pouco, meu filho, lembre-se dos ensinamentos que eu e seu _ojiisan_ passamos a você… - e olhando para todos os lados, sem pestanejar, ordenou com voz calma, mas rígida aos homens que presenciavam aquela conversa. - Nos deixem a sós! - E enquanto esperava que os subordinados saíssem, com calma e elegância, o líder do clã apoiou os braços sobre o tampo escuro, deixando que seu queixo repousasse sobre as mãos sem, no entanto, desviar os olhos dos do Katsuki mais novo.

Assim que os dois ficaram sozinhos, com um suspiro pesaroso Yuuri buscou por seu celular, que até o presente momento se encontrava esquecido no bolso interno de seu casaco. Colocou o eletrônico no centro do tampo ao mesmo tempo em que mirava o pai, seus olhos não demonstrando o que lhe corroía a alma.

\- Em toda a minha vida nunca faltei com o respeito para com o senhor. - começou a falar com a voz baixa e até mesmo calma, calmaria essa que não condizia com o que estava sentindo. - Sempre busquei seguir todos os ensinamentos e conselhos que o senhor e o _ojiisan_ (avô) tinham para me passar e agora o senhor está a fazer vista grossa por não acreditar, ou não querer acreditar no que estou lhe contando? - sem dar tréguas ou mesmo chances de revide, Yuuri prosseguiu. - _Chichiue_ , vocês me deram a base do certo e do errado e creio que neste momento não posso fazer o que me pede! Não seria o correto e muito menos coerente. Peço apenas que ouça o que tenho para te apresentar e, somente após isso, tome alguma decisão. - Ao terminar de falar, alcançou o aparelho que ainda jazia no mesmo local que fora deixado, buscando por uma gravação e a colando para que ouvissem.

A voz clara e em bom tom de Yamaguchi Tendou quebrou o silêncio, já destilando seu veneno verbal sobre o patriarca do clã líder. Sua ânsia pelo poder parecia tê-lo cegado. A voz na gravação era carregada de escárnio e inveja. Nem em um milhão de anos Toshia poderia imaginar que o amigo de infância, o companheiro de tantas coisas e planos bem executados, sentia tanta ganância e inveja dele; que um dia este rogaria tantas pragas e calamidades contra a única família que não havia lhes virado as costas.

Sem dizer uma única palavra a respeito, volveu os olhos cansados para todos os lados e em seguida para seu filho. A fisionomia abatida dizia mais que mil palavras: o velho Katsuki sabia que não poderia deixar-se levar pelo caminho escolhido por Tendou e pelas consequências que isso acarretaria para a família Yamaguchi. Com um suspiro resignado, endireitou-se. Era orgulhoso e senhor de seus domínios, por isso mesmo não pestanejou quando tomou a decisão necessária. Era filho de seu pai, e assim como seu pai, e um dia seu avô, também ceifaria a erva daninha de seu vasto "jardim".

\- Façamos o necessário, Yuuri! - proferiu, com a voz baixa, fria e cortante.

Vendo seu genitor levantar-se e caminhar decidido, o Yakuza seguiu feito um raio se postando à frente de Toshia antes de deixarem a sala.

\- _Chichiue_ , sei que é inevitável que o senhor vá e mesmo que eu peça, sei que não irá me ouvir, mas torno a inteirar que o senhor não precisa estar presente... - Yuuri entendia o que ele queria fazer. Não gostaria de ter de se preocupar com a segurança do mais velho, mas antes mesmo de conseguir terminar de expor seu raciocínio, com apenas um olhar o Katsuki pai o calou. Sabia, em seu mais íntimo ser, que não teria como fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

oOoOoOo

A caminho da casa Yamaguchi, Yuuri remexeu-se no assento de couro do carro em que ele e o pai viajavam. O silêncio era sepulcral e não fora preciso elaborar muitas manobras para a invasão. Os homens do Yakuza mais novo haviam espreitado a casa principal Yamaguchi por um longo tempo, já conheciam a rotina de todos. Naquela noite, apesar de ser uma que pai e filho seguiriam para os lugares de jogatina, estavam em casa por ser comemoração do aniversário da matriarca da família. Todo clã se encontrava presente!

Checando as horas em seu Cartier cromado - presente de Viktor -, conteve um suspiro pesaroso. Não queria chamar a atenção para si. Tinha plena consciência que chegaria atrasado para o encontro programado minuciosamente pelos dois mafiosos, mas ambos sabiam que primeiro viriam os interesses da família. Ninguém poderia dizer que um dos dois era negligente, mas assim como Nikiforov, conhecido pela alcunha de Rei do Gelo, Katsuki detestava atrasos. Gostava de ser pontual, tirando, é claro o primeiro encontro noturno de ambos. Com um leve sorriso ladino nos lábios, recordou brevemente do que haviam passado e, pinçando levemente a base do nariz, onde seu óculos deveria estar, afastou os pensamentos que começavam a se formar em sua mente - não era hora e nem o momento. Levando a mão como quem iria ajeitar as hastes dos óculos, parou o movimento de chofre: estava usando lentes mas o costume característico de quem usa o objeto por muitos anos era difícil de se refrear.

Volvendo os olhos para o pai, arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver o mais velho sorrir um tanto. Era bom ver que Toshia parecia não estar deixando o abatimento o tomar. Ali, naquele local fechado, na limousine de luxo do pai, ele poderia ser ele mesmo. Por vezes, quando era mais novo, Yuuri achava que seu pai sofria de dualidade de gênio, mas Mari, por ser a mais velha, explicara-lhe com calma os motivos do pai agir daquela forma. Dando de ombros, mirou o líder com interesse. Ao seu lado, em uma cesta de vime lindamente decorada, se encontravam os crisântemos brancos que para eles tinha o significado da verdade - ou tristeza, mas que para os do ocidente a mesma flor tinha o significado de morte e luto - mesclados ricamente com rosas amarelas, essas últimas com o significado oriental de ciúme e inveja. Com um muxoxo, revirou os olhos. Duvidava que alguém fosse lembrar dos significados das flores ali presentes mas como seu pai já havia lhe dito quando entraram no carro, talvez Kaneki, que se mostrara alguém inculto perante muitos, não entendesse de imediato, mas os mais velhos, esses sim compreenderiam, principalmente Tendou.

\- Algum problema, _Kurai_? - Toshia preferiu usar a alcunha do filho. - Parece estar preocupado com alguma coisa. - instigou ao observá-lo melhor.

\- Não é nada, _otousan_! - murmurou ao encarar e sustentar o olhar escrutinador do pai. Tão logo viu um dos carros que pertenciam aos seus. - Nossos homens estão a postos.

\- Bom, muito bom! Que eles façam o serviço assim que cruzarmos o arco de entrada. - ordenou o Yakuza. Concentrado, ouviu as ordens de seu filho pelo comunicador da escuta, focando os olhos diretamente a construção que se descortinava bem a frente deles.

oOoOoOo

Checando as horas no relógio de pulso, Yuuri não imaginava que tudo se resumiria em uma mísera hora - o que mais havia demorado em toda a operação fora o fato de seu pai querer ouvir de Yamaguchi Tendou seus planos sórdidos contra principalmente a família que, no passado, o havia acolhido e restabelecido o nome do que até poucas horas fora o segundo clã no comando. Volvendo os olhos um tanto curiosos na direção da janela, tentou se localizar. Sem prestar muita atenção, percebeu que aquele não era o caminho para o casarão Katsuki. Ao encarar o pai, encontrou-o de olhos fechados, o semblante um tanto carregado e ao seu lado uma pasta negra, pasta essa contendo todos os contratos do ex-amigo e alguns documentos, entre esses, uma certidão de nascimento que comprovava que o pacotinho adormecido do outro lado do banco, era um neto bastardo de Tendou.

O Katsuki mais novo tinha uma leve ideia do que seria feito ao pequeno bebê, que deveria ter no máximo um ano de idade. Ele não compactuava com aquele tipo de situação, mas talvez dar uma última chance fosse uma coisa sábia a se fazer. Com uma boa criação, - e quem sabe longe dos clãs - o pequeno Haruka, nome que constava na certidão, tivesse a possibilidade de ter uma vida normal.

\- Então o senhor o entregará a Mari? - Yuuri perguntou ao cruzar os braços sobre o peito. Conhecia muito bem o caminho para a casa da irmã, que ficava afastada do centro de Tokyo. - Acha o mais correto a se fazer?

\- Yuuri, mais uma vez vai me questionar? - perguntou Toshia. A voz levemente rouca mas não carregada de ironia, ou mesmo com a firmeza característica. Estava realmente abatido e já tinha ordenado que outros fossem procurados e que a estes fosse dado um fim. Nunca havia pensado que isso poderia acontecer, mas assim como seu pai antes de si, ele teve que tomar uma atitude extrema. - Sabe muito bem que a escolha é boa e será uma honra para sua _oneesan_! Eles têm a possibilidade e irão dar uma boa educação a essa criança. - sustentou o olhar do filho e deixou que um leve sorriso despontasse em seus lábios. - Pense, Yuuri… - fez uma leve pausa - sua _oneesan_ e o marido poderão incutir na criança algo que nós do meio da Yakuza não conseguiríamos nem que pudéssemos! Dê um voto de confiança ao seu velho _otousan_. - pediu, e ao deparar com o pedaço de tecido amarrado na altura da coxa do mais novo, prosseguiu. - Quando chegarmos, procure sua mãe. - pediu, pois sabia que Hiroko ficaria preocupada e também porque antes de se casarem, ela fora uma ótima enfermeira que caíra de amores pelo mafioso misterioso.

\- Não há necessidade, _otousan_! - respondeu rapidamente. - Foi de raspão e não é a primeira vez que isso me acontece, nem febre estou tendo. Eu já me acostumei. - e com um estalo de língua, continuou. - Tenho outros planos para hoje. - e ao terminar de falar estreitou os olhos ao perceber a mudança de atitude de seu progenitor.

Yuuri sabia que o pai não via com bons olhos a escolha feita por ele ao envolver-se com o chefe da segunda família da máfia russa no comando, mas ele agradecia a Kami-sama por ele ter tentado interferir apenas uma vez em sua vida amorosa e entendido que ele não geraria herdeiros! Que ele não sentia tesão e prazer em estar com mulheres e ele já havia provado incontáveis vezes que sua opção sexual nada influenciava em ser menos ou mais homem. Era senhor de si, temido por todos e nunca havia faltado com seu caráter, sua lealdade e honra. Aos olhos do mundo era _Kurai_ e todos temiam o desconhecido que chegava com as sombras!

\- Então, devo presumir que não teremos sua presença no café da manhã? - perguntou só para confirmar o que já sabia.

\- Sim, _chichiue_. - Yuuri respondeu tentando não corar à frente do mais velho senhor.

Com um sorriso de lado, Toshia sentiu seu coração se aquecer um tanto. Yuuri, seu pequeno _Kurai_ , lembrava muito a mãe quando ficava com as bochechas levemente afogueadas. E era melhor ele fazer o que a esposa tanto lhe pedia, começar a amolecer o coração ou um dia o filho que fora ensinado, treinado arduamente para assumir seu lugar, poderia abrir as asas e os deixar seguindo atrás do gaijin que conseguira domar o coração indômito de Yuuri.

Deixando que o silêncio novamente fosse seu companheiro de viagem, assim que o motorista anunciou que haviam chegado à casa da irmã, Yuuri tomou para si o pequeno menino e seu coelhinho de pelúcia, seguindo atrás do pai para dentro da residência Fujiwara.

Tão logo Mari viu o pacotinho nos braços do irmão o tomou para si com cuidado, enquanto um atordoado Atsushi pegava das mãos do sogro os documentos do pequeno. A conversa em si fora tão focada no bebê e seus cuidados que assim como entraram, os dois mafiosos saíram. Ficara acertado que o Katsuki interviria com relação à adoção do menino.

De volta ao carro, Yuuri pegou por fim seu celular. Mais cedo havia mandado uma mensagem em código que somente o amante e ele entenderiam e este já estava ciente que chegaria um tanto tarde, mas não imaginara que seria tão tarde assim. Checando o visor de cristal líquido controlou-se; nenhuma mensagem. Com um suspiro resignado, o mais novo deixou seu olhar vagar até sua Katana. A desembainhando, buscou por um lenço, o qual o embebeu em um pouco de água - de uma garrafinha esquecida ali no suporte - e passou lentamente pela lâmina trabalhada. E foi impossível não recordar do que havia feito algumas poucas horas atrás.

oOo

Yuuri havia deixado o pai no andar debaixo em meio à confusão gerada com o ataque. Aproveitando-se disso, enquanto os clãs contrários se atracavam, ele seguiu seu desafeto que tentava se esconder no segundo andar da construção. Os corredores parcamente iluminados deixavam a atmosfera do local com um ar sinistro, mas nada que também não se comparasse ao que o Katsuki estava sentindo. Talvez tudo estivesse coagindo a seu favor - as sombras sempre foram suas aliadas.

Com sua Katana em mão, _Kurai_ seguiu pelo corredor até finalmente chegar em uma bifurcação. Cauteloso, espiou o caminho pelo qual iria seguir. Do nada, um disparo, seguido da dor lancinante na parte interna de sua coxa direita. Voltando a se esconder, tocou com a ponta dos dedos o local. Fora ferido de raspão e aquilo para si poderia ser considerado inadmissível, mas claro que não impossível. Limpando os dedos manchados de sangue na calça preta, sorriu furioso.

\- _Kurai_ , onde está? Tenho certeza que o acertei! - vangloriou-se Kaneki. - Apareça para que eu possa o fazer de peneira, seu intrometido de uma figa!

Yuuri sentia ganas de voar no pescoço daquele ser vil e prepotente, mas ele sabia que era exatamente isso que o outro queria.

\- Apareça, seu covarde! - ordenou de algum ponto no final do corredor a direita. - Venha de uma vez, pois tão logo eu acabe com você, sairei daqui indo atrás da sua irmã, aquela vadia! E estou louco para fodê-la e saber se eu perdi algo em não tê-la conseguido desposar.

Enquanto ia ouvindo os impropérios do Yamaguchi, Kurai, usando de sua astúcia e inteligência, seguiu pelo caminho contrário. Lembrava-se que ao estudar o mapa da casa, naquele corredor, um dos quartos possuía uma porta balcão. Assim, com um pouco de dificuldade, conseguiu sair pela janela de um dos quartos e pelo telhado chegar a essa sacada e, com cuidado, adentrar pela porta balcão.

A penumbra o recebeu e Yuuri observou atentamente o cômodo onde estava. A priori, achou que não havia ninguém no local, mas ao se aproximar da grande cama de casal, pode notar um pequeno pacote se mexendo levemente. Chegando um pouco mais perto pode identificar um pequeno bebê de mais ou menos um ano. Aquele não era o momento para tentar saber de mais alguma coisa possível sobre o pequeno ser, pois a voz de seu desafeto se fazia mais perto. Talvez, quem sabe, mais próximo do que ele podia imaginar.

Com um sorriso sagaz a iluminar a face, Yuuri postou-se silenciosamente atrás de Kaneki, que continuava com seu vocabulário chulo e precário. Era incrível como uma família poderia ser tão invejosa e cobiçar os domínios alheios quando o filho do atual líder muito mal sabia falar. Sorriu de lado ao constatar isso.

\- Já terminou de falar ou tem algo mais que queira que eu deixe registrado nos autos? - perguntou Kurai parando uns poucos passos do outro.

\- Mas o quê? - Kaneki virou-se com a rapidez que lhe era possível mas fora lento ao tentar disparar, com um golpe certeiro da Katana, Katsuki o desarmou ao decepar-lhe a mão. - BASTARDO! Filho da puta! - gritou o outro ao cair ao chão segurando o punho.

\- Tem algo de maior importância a me dizer que não ofensas? - perguntou ao fazer pouco da dor alheia.

\- Vocês vão nos pagar, _Kurai_! Os Katsukis só são o que são hoje graças à minha família…

Novo corte de ar, outro urro de dor: a Katana cortando tudo em seu caminho. Um risco no peito do homem que tentava se pôr em pé.

\- Deixe-me reavivar sua memória, Kaneki! - Yuuri começou com uma calmaria que quem o conhecia, sabia ser a calmaria antes da tempestade. - Caso tenha esquecido, minha família já se encontrava na liderança quando meu _ojiisan_ usou de boa vontade e caridade acolhendo o seu pai. Minha família abrigou seu pai, o fez aprender a ler, pagou seus estudos sem pedir nada a mais que sua lealdade e vejam só, o que foi mesmo que você e seu querido pai fizeram? - cuspiu a pergunta praticamente. E antes mesmo que o tal tentasse retrucar, proferiu. - Eu espero que os _youkais_ o recebam de braços abertos! - sem piedade, Yuuri por fim desferiu o golpe derradeiro ceifando deste mundo uma alma vil e corrompida pela maldade humana. Mais tarde, teria de pedir à mãe que purificasse a lâmina de sua Katana - mesmo não havendo necessidade, Yuuri assim desejava pois não queria vestígios daquela noite em sua mais preciosa arma.

Lembrando-se da criança sobre a cama, imaginou onde estaria a mãe, mas sem se importar muito com isso, seguiu até o quarto pegando o pequeno nos braços. Ao lado deste, encontrou uma pasta escura que, com a ajuda da luz da lua, descobriu conter muitos documentos reveladores.

oOoOoOo

Um chacoalhar do carro trouxe o jovem Yakuza de volta para o presente. Olhando para o pai, este continuava com o olhar vago como se pensasse em tudo que havia passado até aquele momento. Talvez, um dia quem sabe, ele tivesse de passar por um dilema como aquele, mas não gostaria pois não saberia se teria a presença de espírito que Toshia tivera.

Guardando a Katana, observou melhor o homem sentado à sua frente. O conhecia muito bem e sabia com precisão que Katsuki Toshia estava enfrentando seus demônios. O homem era frio e calculista quando necessário, regia com mão de ferro seus negócios e domínios mas também era um marido amoroso, um pai presente, de sorriso fácil e que não podia abusar de bebidas alcóolicas pois perdia a mão!

Yuuri queria poder dizer algo, mas sabia que não era nada bom cutucar a onça com a vara curta. As feridas da traição ainda se encontravam abertas e ele sabia que demoraria a serem fechadas. Volvendo os olhos para o lado, avistou uma pétala amarela caída no assoalho do carro e pareceu que os gritos e o pandemônio se fizeram presentes.

oOo

Assim que se prostraram à frente do anfitrião e a cesta de flores foi entregue à aniversariante, esta, sem pestanejar, mirou Toshia nos olhos e desandou a falar.

\- _Arigatou_ , Katsuki-kun! _Arigatou_ por ter me dado a honra e o direito de voltar ao seio de minha família, e por tudo que nos fez até hoje! - agradeceu a anciã e mais uma vez mirou as flores com carinho. Para os antigos era fácil ler o recado das flores, o que dizia cada uma delas. - Eu só peço uma coisa - fez uma pausa ao olhar para o neto que ainda não havia entendido, ou não sabia o significado daquele presente -, seja rápido! - pediu ao baixar a cabeça e fechar os olhos.

Com o som da lâmina cortando o ar e o grito de dor, o pandemônio se instaurou. Os homens de ambas as famílias começaram a se baterem; tiros e o choque de lâminas podiam ser ouvidos, e todos que tentavam fugir, fosse por onde houvesse uma rota de fuga, eram abatidos do lado de fora pelos homens tocaiados.

Quando finalmente Yuuri voltou para a sala, encontrou o pai com sua Katana abaixada. Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira em destaque, tendo Yamaguchi Tendou ajoelhado a seus pés. A voz fria e cortante enumerando todas as coisas que o outro havia feito e por fim, a desonra.

O mais novo viu quando o pai lançou a frente de Tendou a Wakizashi, uma espada de mais ou menos trinta a sessenta centímetros, com o cabo trabalhado nas cores do clã que estava prestes a ser extinto. Ele sabia para o quê era usada aquela espada e não podia acreditar no que seu pai estava fazendo, mas não iria interromper.

\- Faça! - ordenou, e ao ver que o ex-amigo de tantas aventuras parecia se fazer de desentendido, continuou. - Vamos, estou lhe dando a chance de recuperar sua honra e demonstrar sua lealdade, mesmo que no seu fim. - Ao ver o outro abaixar o tronco e negar com a cabeça, Toshia prosseguiu, dando o chamado tiro de misericórdia. - Onde está o homem que jurou lealdade e disse me ter como um irmão? Onde está o homem corajoso que levou dois tiros para me salvar? Eu vejo esse jovem homem em seus olhos, Tendou. - fez uma pequena pausa. - Então, tenha uma morte honrada, cometa o _seppuku_!

Erguendo o corpo, Tendou suspirou longamente. Desembainhando a Wakizashi, sustentou o olhar do outro e sem nada dizer, embainhou a pequena espada do lado esquerdo do abdômem e, com mais um golpe, levou a lâmina para o centro da barriga.

oOoOoOo

Balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, o Katsuki mais novo mirou o pai com interesse.

\- Você escutou, Yuuri? - perguntou antes de sair do carro. - Chegamos! - anunciou e sem se despedir, deixou o filho para trás. Conhecia-o muito bem e sabia como ele podia ser arredio e não aceitar o que lhe era imposto, ainda mais se o fosse atrasar mais. - Não direi a sua okaasan que se machucou. - Falou antes de desaparecer nas sombras do alpendre.

\- Ora, ora _otousan_ … quem diria! - murmurou Yuuri ao finalmente adentrar a casa. Agora que o corpo havia esfriado um pouco, a dor no local atingido parecia o incomodar mais, mas não deixou-se levar pelas dores. Tinha um motivo muito especial que o impulsionava a ir mais rápido, mesmo que a dor persistisse.

Ao finalmente entrar em seu quarto, o moreno fechou a porta atrás de si. Seus olhos recaíram sobre a chaise long onde a roupa escolhida para o encontro havia sido deixada mais cedo, disposta impecavelmente, só esperando para logo mais ser usada.

Com um sorriso levemente tímido - o que não era raro, mas também evitado e muito bem pelo mafioso meticuloso - rumou para a suíte, onde deixou a banheira encher com sais de banho, enquanto ia despindo as vestes. Retirou a atadura improvisada que ele mesmo amarrara sobre o machucado, livrando-se desta no lixo e sentando à beira da banheira, deixou um suspiro pesaroso escapar de seus lábios. Aquela era a calça que mais gostava. Bem, claro que Katsuki possuía tantas outras, mas aquela, hmm… aquela fora Viktor quem o presenteara. E ele tinha um carinho com a peça, um valor sentimental, se assim podemos dizer. Bufando chateado, retirou-a deixando que caísse ao lado do cesto de roupas sujas. Livraria-se dela quando voltasse.

Ao retirar o relógio de pulso, antes de deixá-lo na bancada de mármore, checou as horas. Com um meneio de cabeça, entrou na banheira afundando até ter seu corpo todo coberto pela água espumante com sais de banho. Se daria ao luxo de um banho um tanto demorado, depois poderia compensar o amante por seu atraso e tinha uma leve noção do que fazer - e como fazer.

Com esse pensamento em mente, lentamente com o auxílio de uma pequena esponja e a barra de sabonete artesanal, iniciou seu asseio. Lavando com calma todo o corpo e tomando mais cuidado com o local machucado, Yuuri tornou a afundar na banheira. Sentia-se ansioso como um adolescente em seu primeiro encontro, mas sabia que toda essa gama de emoções se devia ao fato de estarem separados há um tempo consideravelmente razoável e até mesmo por isso, tudo fora minuciosamente programado por ambos.

 _"Quatro anos juntos!"_ \- pensou ao sorrir mais uma vez, desta vez enamorado. Yuuri poderia ser letal aos olhos dos outros, mas em seu íntimo era um jovem no alto de seus vinte e seis anos, que amava flores de cerejeira, cães e sabia que além de sua família, o mafioso russo era o seu bem mais precioso. Já haviam enfrentado tantas agruras juntos e ali estavam, comemorando quatro anos, fugindo de todas as expectativas de quem achava que a "vodka" e o "saquê" nunca se misturariam; que nunca a essência de um se renderia e uniria a do outro. E tudo começara com um flerte - se assim podemos dizer, afinal ambos se engalfinharam no tatame - o qual Yuuri sempre lembrava como o dia em que se rendera ao gaijin intrometido que viera não apenas trazendo alianças obscuras, assim como fazendo o letal Kurai do clã Katsuki ser subjugado por um sentimento que acabou sendo cultivado em tão pouco tempo.

Deslizando a língua lentamente entre os lábios, Yuuri deixou um leve arfar escapar pela boca entreaberta. Não saberia dizer o motivo, mas sentia o coração batendo descompassado no peito e em seu estômago, parecia que um revoar do bater de asas de borboletas se uniam ao coro desenfreado de seus batimentos cardíacos. Lembrava-se de quando sentiu aquela mesma sensação pela primeira vez: era um misto de raiva, rancor, coração descompassado, e claro, o de asas de borboletas agitando-se em seu estômago.

Precisava sair da banheira, precisava se arrumar, fazer uma nova atadura em sua coxa, mas ah! Ficar ali mais um pouco não faria tanto mau e queria estar relaxado e bem, com suas forças revigoradas. Não que tivesse se cansado, mas sabia que iria ser uma noite bem agitada.

Ao simples fato de imaginar como seria a noite dos dois, lembranças da primeira vez juntos e o que lhe aguardava, voltaram fazendo-o sorrir mais abertamente, pois naquela noite ele quase não fora…

oOo

 _4 anos atrás…_

Yuuri parecia um tigre acuado e nervoso. Já fazia um tempo que o maldito russo havia ido embora e levado consigo sua espada e ele estava ali, entre as cerejeiras, caminhando de um lado para o outro e tentando achar uma solução para aquela enrascada a qual havia se colocado.

Se… se matasse o mafioso platinado, ele sabia muito bem que sua família sofreria uma enorme retaliação e possivelmente suas ações impensadas poderiam acarretar em quebras de acordos antigos e até mesmo os novos. Então, estava fora de cogitação!

Resignado e suspirando desanimado, o jovem Katsuki voltou para a sede tentando evitar um encontro iminente com os pais. Quando percebeu, já se encontrava em seu quarto, usando seu celular e entrou em contato com um de seus mais experientes hackers. Precisava localizar em qual local o bendito Nikiforov estava hospedado.

Checando as horas no eletrônico, resolveu por bem tomar um bom banho de imersão. Se não estivesse com vontade de ficar sozinho, iria até as termas nos fundos da construção mas, naquele momento, precisava de paz de espírito para assim não fazer nada que pudesse se arrepender depois.

As horas pareciam passar lentamente, e tudo o que o japonês mais queria era poder encontrar uma boa desculpa para não aparecer no hotel. Mas não seria honrado tomar uma decisão tão covarde. Yuuri já sabia o que encontraria indo para as garras do platinado e ele também sabia que ele poderia se impor e foi exatamente com essa ideia que, vestindo-se todo de negro, escondeu sobre suas vestes a Wakizashi que fazia par com sua Katana, e se juntou a família à mesa do jantar. Vestindo sua melhor máscara de indiferença, passou a falsa informação de que faria uma pequena viagem de no máximo uns poucos dias e tão logo terminou de comer, deixou sua casa a passos pesados e lentos, lembrando um animal enviado ao matadouro.

O ronco do Lexus negro cortando as ruas do centro de Tokyo poderia ser comparado ao ânimo de seu dono. Katsuki estava atrasado bem mais de uma hora e meia, mas deliberadamente ele havia premeditado tudo pois temia que sua raiva o levasse a matar Viktor! E aproveitando que um de seus homens havia encontrado um ponto de venda ilegal de drogas dentro de uma pacata loja de conveniências, fora até o local e dera ele mesmo uma lição a qual mais ninguém esqueceria, ao matar o traficante com um único tiro certeiro usando a arma do próprio. Odiava pessoas lamuriosas que tentavam se justificar mesmo quando estavam erradas e sabiam disso.

E agora estava ali, com seu carro parado já há alguns bons minutos bem próximo à entrada do hotel de luxo, decidindo se esperaria mais um pouco ou não. Já fazia quase duas horas que se encontrava atrasado e imaginava se o russo ainda o estaria esperando. Mas tinha uma leve desconfiança que Nikiforov poderia muito bem estar feito um lobo à espreita e, com toda certeza, muito enfurecido.

\- Vamos, Katsuki Yuuri… - murmurou consigo mesmo. - Vamos terminar logo com isso! - ligando o carro, embicou para a entrada parando o Lexus e o deixando com o manobrista.

Passou pela recepção observando tudo ao redor, estreitou os olhos ao notar um dos guarda costas do russo. Seria anunciado mesmo querendo ter o elemento surpresa ao seu favor. Estalando a língua em desagrado, lamentou por não contar mais com a entrada que havia imaginado.

No elevador, apertou o botão para o último andar. Realmente aquele russo, além de tudo, era excêntrico o suficiente para ficar com a cobertura toda espelhada.

A campainha indicando que havia chegado ao andar escolhido soou alta, o tirando de seus pensamentos. No pequeno hall antes da porta entalhada, o Yakuza deu de cara com mais dois homens trajando ternos escuros. Achou que seria revistado, mas não fizeram nada. Talvez eles tivessem suas ordens, e apenas facilitaram sua entrada trancando a porta por fora - uma prática estranha, mas o moreno logo imaginou que o platinado devia ter uma outra cópia do cartão.

Caminhando lentamente pelo local, Yuuri observou que aquela, a priori, parecia a única rota de saída. O local estava parcamente iluminado, mas ele podia ver logo mais à frente que alguém encontrava-se sentado no que parecia ser uma poltrona. Era um tanto difícil de distinguir se era Nikiforov ali. Quando estava a poucos passos de distância, sentiu ser pego pelas costas e, com agilidade, fez um movimento rápido para pegar a Wakizashi porém sentiu a ponta de um cano gelado encostar em sua têmpora.

\- Eu não faria isso se fosse você, Katsuki-kun! - a voz levemente rouca, os lábios roçando a cada palavra dita no pavilhão auditivo. O leve roçar dos corpos. O cheiro de vinho impregnando o olfato do recém chegado

Trincando os dentes, Yuuri não se moveu. Reconheceria aquela voz e pegada - mesmo que seguro daquele jeito uma única vez - até se estivesse de olhos vendados. Só não entendia como se deixara cair em uma emboscada tão simples como aquela. As luzes se acenderam com um estalar de dedos, o que fez o Yakuza piscar várias vezes para se acostumar com a claridade.

\- Você está atrasado! - Viktor murmurou deixando seu hálito quente vagar roçando na pele acetinada do pescoço do nipônico. - Acaso fez isso de caso pensado? - perguntou roçando descaradamente mais o seu baixo ventre e seu membro já intumescido naquela bunda arrebitada e macia

Controlou-se. Nem mesmo Katsuki acreditava que estava conseguindo conter-se; não queria dar o gosto ao russo de deixá-lo saber o quanto ele conseguia o afetar. Pensou em tentar se afastar, mas tinha noção que a situação novamente estava contra ele. Um movimento em falso e teria seus miolos espalhados pelo recinto. Usando de astúcia, o moreno achou melhor por bem ficar em silêncio. Sabia que ficar sem abrir a boca poderia mexer com os brios dos mais impacientes, o mafioso platinado parecia estar se enquadrando perfeitamente naquele assunto!

\- Perdeu a língua? - perguntou o platinado após um tempo, o qual pareceu ser bem mais que míseros minutos. Para Viktor, aquele silêncio todo já estava começando dar nos nervos. Ele não conseguia entender onde estava o japonês da tarde, o arredio e intrépido homem, que o fizera desejá-lo apenas com um leve olhar.

\- Não, não perdi! – Yuuri respondeu ao sustentar aquelas íris azuis com um sorriso irônico. – Eu apenas estava pensando um pouco, a respeito das horas, se eu fiz de caso pensado ou não me atrasar, não te diz respeito, afinal quem marcou hora foi você, não eu! E que eu saiba não preciso marcar hora para vir aqui te comer! – sorriu abertamente. Um sorriso sedutor e ao mesmo tempo maquiavélico. Para dar maior ênfase e quem sabe conseguir com isso pegar sua arma, o moreno deslizou a mão lentamente tentando colocá-la para dentro de suas vestes.

Percebendo que o mais baixo tentava deslizar uma das mãos para dentro das vestes negras - que diga-se de passagem, o russo havia notado que lhe marcava e assentava melhor em sua silhueta -, estalou a língua como se estivesse corrigindo uma criança pega em delito.

\- Seja lá o que tem aí, eu não a pegaria se fosse você! - alertou para logo depois ordenar o contrário, voltando atrás no que havia dito. - Melhor, pegue o objeto e o deixe cair no chão, se sabe o que é melhor para você! - e para lembrar-lhe quem estava no comando, apertou um pouco o meio abraço em sua cintura e engatilhou a arma. – E quem disse a vossa senhoria, que seria você, Yuu-kun a me comer? – sorriu debochado na direção do moreno.

Estreitando os olhos, Yuuri bufou um tanto exasperado. Estava em uma situação que não gostaria, e ainda teria de deixar a Wakizashi ir por terra? O clique da arma sendo engatilhada o despertara, mas sabia que não poderia dar um passo em falso, ou teria sua vida ceifada pelo mafioso russo. Trincando os dentes puxou a arma de dentro de suas vestes, observou com calma o trabalhoso arabesco entalhado feito na bainha. Entalhe esse igual ao de sua "gêmea" Katana que fora pega pelo outro e, definitivamente, ele não queria a derrubar no chão. Não queria correr o risco de estragar a peça de estimação, mas teria de deixá-la cair, sendo assim, soltou-a o mais lentamente possível, tentando que esta caísse próximo a seus pés.

\- Eu já fiz o que você queria, _gaijin!_ \- Yuuri rosnou ao perceber que o platinado estava demorando muito para retirar de sua têmpora direita a arma de fogo. Ao sentir que o mesmo parecia ter afrouxado um pouco seu semi abraço, ficou atento. Talvez, quem sabe, ali estaria sua oportunidade de escapar daquela posição constrangedora?

\- Hmm… sem paciência, Katsuki-kun? - Viktor deslizou a mão que segurava a cintura esguia do moreno, fazendo leves contornos circulares sobre a camisa fina que que o Yakuza usava.

Quando fora que o russo conseguira deslizar a mão que estava em sua cintura para dentro de seu sobretudo? Alarmado, arregalou os olhos ao sentir o cano da arma que pode perceber pelo canto dos olhos ser uma Beretta 92 com silenciador, deslizar por seu rosto. Trincando os dentes, contou mentalmente até dez para não fazer o que não devia. O silenciador roçava sobre seu queixo e lábios, em movimentos leves - parecia até que o mafioso estava o testando.

\- Onde está o homem enérgico de hoje mais cedo? - perguntou Viktor ciente da resposta, apenas queria ouvir da boca do moreno à sua frente. Queria que o mesmo confessasse que fora novamente pego em um momento de guarda baixa. Sim, o russo queria massagear seu ego, ver o outro baixar a cabeça para si. Mostrar que ele estava no comando, e que o Yakuza tinha de lhe ser submisso. Mas por vezes, nem tudo é do jeito e da forma que queremos. E Nikiforov não poderia menosprezar assim tão debilmente as habilidades do Katsuki.

\- Está aqui… - murmurou Yuuri, pouco antes de se deixar levar por seu temperamento. Já estava cansado de tudo aquilo, não iria admitir nem sob tortura que o mafioso platinado mexia com seus brios - e com outras coisas também. Com um movimento rápido das mãos, afastou a arma de seu queixo ao puxar a mão que a empunhava para longe de si, enquanto tentava controlar a mão que lhe apertava a cintura, puxando-a para longe de seu corpo sem muito sucesso.

Pego de surpresa, Viktor elevou o braço e a mão tentando distanciar a Beretta 92 do moreno, mas este parecia que não largaria tão facilmente de sua mão. Recebeu o impacto do corpo menor que lutava para ver-se livre de seu jugo. Cambaleando um tanto para trás, o platinado não deixou sua presa a puxando juntamente consigo.

Deslizando a mão para o pulso machucado de Nikiforov, Katsuki apertou o local lesionado até a leve atadura branca começar a ficar manchada com a vermelhidão do sangue russo.

\- Tsc… Tsc… Tsc… Novamente tentando um golpe baixo desses, Yuu-ri?! - Viktor finalmente deixou o nome - que o moreno havia deliberadamente mantido em sigilo -, bem próximo ao pavilhão auditivo de sua presa, com seus lábios e hálito quentes roçando na pele clara e que começava a ficar com os pelinhos eriçados. Parecia nem precisar fazer uma força enorme para manter a arma afastada de ambos, então aproveitou para mordiscar com gosto o pescoço do homem à sua frente.

- _Watashi ni furenai!_ (Não me toque!) - Yuuri grunhiu em meio ao choque por ter tido seu nome descoberto. Bem, ele deveria saber que o mafioso russo vasculharia os céus e a terra para descobrir o que queria, e o que seriam informações sobre sua pessoa? Bufando, estreitou os olhos sabendo em seu íntimo que quem deixara vazar informações a seu respeito, estaria com seus dias contados. Balançando a cabeça, voltou a atenção ao seu algoz.

\- Seja mais original, Yuu-ri-kun! - gracejou rindo, um riso de deboche. - Novamente não quer que eu lhe toque? - a voz grave levemente rouca. O desejo contido por trás de cada ato. - Não parece, seu corpo… - parou de chofre, o disparo afagado, o golpe de sorte e de repente sentiu o chão lhe faltar, preparou-se para o baque ao cair de costas, bem próximo à pequena espada que até então fora negligenciada por eles.

Perdendo a paciência, o que para Yuuri era raro acontecer - e desde que o platinado chegara, isso vinha acontecendo com uma grande frequência -, puxou com toda a sua força a mão que continha a arma, fazendo com que Nikiforov se desconcentrasse e baixasse a arma. Com o susto, surpresa, seja o que fosse, no fervor da disputa, o disparo abafado quebrou o silêncio fazendo com que o japonês fosse o primeiro a sair da letargia do momento e aplicasse um golpe lançando Viktor por cima de si, o fazendo cair aos seus pés.

\- Já lhe disse para não me subestimar! - Yuuri reclamou ao observar onde a bala havia se alojado. Bufando, empunhou a arma, a qual acabara parando em sua mão, e a apontou na direção do russo que já tinha em mãos sua espada curta. - Acaso me trouxe aqui para me matar? - perguntou ao sustentar-lhe o olhar glacial.

\- Nunca foi minha intenção, afinal, não quero lhe matar, mas se necessário for… - respondeu Viktor ao dar de ombros. - Seria um desperdício! - e, para fazer juz ao que havia dito e insinuado, deslizou a língua por seus lábios ao escrutinar cada pedaço do corpo do moreno, demorando um pouco em seu baixo ventre. Mordiscando lábio inferior, deu-lhe uma piscadela descarada.

\- Não sou um objeto de desejo, _gaijin_! Não serei seu brinquedo, você será o meu! - e lambeu os lábios antes de continuar, apenas para provocar o russo. Se era uma batalha de quem comeria quem, Yuuri queria deixar claro, que ele seria o dominante ali. - Vocês gaijins têm o estranho hábito de achar que tudo tem de ser da forma a qual querem! Chegam empunhando suas armas - e ao dizer isso, desmontou a Beretta com exímia agilidade e destreza -, pensando que devemos nos curvar perante ao que pensam ser e não são! - Katsuki mirou o platinado com o nariz levemente franzido, como se sentisse asco de estar em sua presença. Com um momento ágil, lançou as partes da arma longe.

\- Ora, ora… - Nikiforov começou, sem se importar com tudo o que fora dito. Ele estava focado no que queria e usaria de todas as táticas conhecidas, desde sedução à força bruta, para ter aquele Yakuza ronronando. Não… Gritando seu nome no mais puro deleite. - Indômito! Gosto disso! - lançando a Wakizashi longe, pois sabia que seria uma ofensa lançar tal preciosidade daquela forma, Viktor queria com isso mexer mais com os brios do japonês. O barulho seco do objeto tocando o solo de mármore fez o moreno arregalar os olhos. O mafioso tinha conseguido! Ele sabia muito bem o quão um japonês poderia estimar suas espadas e, para tanto, havia imaginado fazer e desfazer para provocar o outro, mas não fora necessário. Tudo o que havia idealizado e pensado em fazer nem fora necessário, aquele simples ato já surtira efeito, e podia ser quase apalpado, pois Katsuki havia lhe dado mais munição do que poderia imaginar e ele reagira como esperado - ou até melhor!

Avançando para cima do mafioso, Yuuri não esperava ser contido tão rápido. Almejava estragar todos os planos daquele ser ignóbil que o retinha tão facilmente. Como aquilo poderia estar acontecendo? Ele havia usado o mesmo golpe da tarde… O baque forte contra a parede acabou por fazê-lo perder o ar.

\- Achou que eu iria me esquecer de seus golpes, Yuu-ri? - perguntou Viktor ao colar seu corpo no do outro e o imprensar mais contra a parede. - Posso ter visto uma única vez, mas não poderia esquecer. - murmurou próximo ao ouvido do moreno. Deitando a língua, deixou-a deslizar pela pele sensível do lóbulo, mordiscando-o por fim e regozijando com o tremor vindo do outro. Roçando seu baixo ventre de encontro às nádegas macias, mordeu finalmente a curva do pescoço com o ombro, deixando ali a marca de seus dentes.

Com um tranco forte, o Yakuza conseguiu ter uma brecha apenas para tentar escapar. Deslizando o corpo um pouco para o lado, sentiu ser segurado pelo pulso e puxado para trás, chocando suas costas no tórax definido do mafioso.

\- _Iie!_ (Não!) Me deixe em paz! - volveu os olhos brilhantes, levemente mais avermelhados, para o platinado. - Pare de me tratar feito seu objeto de desejo! - Yuuri tentou novamente soltar-se, mas dessa vez foi lançado com mais força contra a parede. Meio atordoado por ter batido a cabeça, fechou os olhos, levando a mão livre até a nuca.

Sem dizer nada, Viktor aproximou-se mais do japonês, aproveitando aquela leve distração para finalmente aprisionar os lábios macios com os seus. Forçando o beijo, a língua exigente abriu passagem para poder invadir a boca quente e convidativa. Aprofundou o beijo não da forma como queria, mas como conseguira antes de quase ter sua língua mordida.

\- Ora, ora… - gracejou ao passar uma das mãos pelo lábio apenas para checar se os dentes do moreno não o haviam machucado. - Carnívoro! - espicaçou ao roçar mais seu baixo ventre no de Yuuri. - Gosta de morder, então? - lançou a pergunta ao ar, mas antes de obter resposta, continuou. - Hmm… isso é muito interessante pois eu também gosto muito de morder! Morder e deixar muitas marcas! - e para garantir o que dizia, Viktor aproximou seu rosto do outro e mordeu com um pouco mais de força o lábio inferior deste, regozijando-se ao escutar o gemido baixo escapando pela boca levemente aberta de Katsuki. Mas seu momento de satisfação durou pouco; ao se afastar do belo espécime à sua frente, a dor seguida do barulho alto do tapa fez com que seu rosto fosse lançado para o outro lado. - Eu já lhe avisei uma vez - mirou-o com raiva -, se me desse um novo tapa iria levar outro! - ameaçou ao finalmente levantar a mão para o moreno.

Yuuri estreitou os olhos, sustentando as íris azuis do platinado. Não iria baixar a cabeça apenas por estar sendo ameaçado. Não era de porcelana, estava preparado para levar uns belos tapas - até mesmo apanhar feio - mas não daria o gostinho ao russo. Já havia entendido o que este queria consigo e apesar de já ter experiência tanto com mulheres quanto com homens, nunca fora dominado, nunca se deixara dominar, e se dependesse de sua vontade… bem, talvez teria de lutar contra seus desejos. Talvez devesse finalmente baixar a guarda, com já começava a fazer, e se deixar ser conduzido ao mundo do prazer pelas mãos daquele mafioso.

\- Bata! - ordenou. - Bata, eu estou esperando! - grunhiu irritado.

Viktor estendeu a mão direita e lentamente deslizou a ponta dos dedos finos sobre a pele acetinada do rosto que havia povoado seus pensamentos desde que deixara a sede do clã Katsuki. Ele via um guerreiro experiente à sua frente, um homem que poderia ir do frio e calculista ao mais puro fervor em momentos decisivos. Gostaria de saber se na cama, debaixo de seu corpo, ele também iria de um extremo ao outro. Com um sorriso malicioso, tornou a prender o mais baixo contra a parede, deixando que seus membros duros roçassem sem pudor nenhum. Queria poder estar já sem aquelas peças chatas de roupas que os separavam de um melhor contato, mas, no momento, era o que poderia ter: olhos nos olhos, sustentando as íris chocolates. Ao deslizar a mão esquerda em direção do baixo ventre de Yuuri, o mafioso não esperava por sua reação assim que segurasse seu pau duro pressionando, apalpando. Ao ouvir o gemido alto seguido de um grunhido desesperado, o mafioso segurou a mão que vinha novamente em sua direção: levaria novo tapa, mas a tempo, segurara a mão do Yakuza.

\- Ah! Yuu-ri-kun! Eu posso vir a gostar de seus tapas! - e com um olhar mordaz num misto de sedução, deslizou a língua pela bochecha dele, assim que este lhe virou o rosto. - Não sabia que você gosta de BDSM, eu posso rever algumas coisinhas por aqui. - e riu cinicamente.

\- Pare com isso seu maluco! Não me confunda com alguém como você! - bradou Yuuri ao voltar a encarar o platinado.

\- Ah! Yuuri-kun… - murmurou fazendo beicinho. - Assim, também não! Apenas gosto de jogar conforme meus adversários vão apresentando as cartas! E você, _moya snezhinka_ (meu floco de neve), para mim é um livro aberto, com todas as regras e outras coisas mais. - sorriu ao finalmente voltar à carga e beijá-lo mais uma vez. Um beijo exigente que o Yakuza não poderia - e nem conseguiria - resistir. Deslizando as mãos por entre os corpos, lançou para trás o casaco escuro que este usava, aproveitando para abrir com um puxão a camisa que este vestia, fazendo vários botões voarem longe. - Oops… - gracejou ao liberar os lábios já levemente inchados, e deixar que seus torsos se tocassem sem mais nenhum obstáculo.

Mirando o russo com certo espanto, o japonês tentou mais uma vez ver-se livre daquela situação. De nada adiantaria bancar o puritano, já não conseguia esconder sua ereção e tinha absoluta certeza que Nikiforov não o deixaria comandar. Tentaria se impor, mas como? Bem, ainda teria um pequeno tempo. Poderia tentar enrolar, mas assim que Yuuri colocara os olhos em Viktor Nikiforov apenas de calça social, descalço e com a camisa branca toda aberta revelando mais que escondendo seu tórax trabalhado e com leves cicatrizes, havia sentido uma pequena palpitação; agora que estavam se esfregando um no outro, não saberia dizer se conseguiria manter-se imune ao poderio de sedução daquele deus grego.

\- Não, não, Yuuri-kun! Sem essa de tentar fugir! - irritou-se Viktor ao puxá-lo mais uma vez para si. - Se não parar com isso, eu juro que te levo nos ombros para o quarto!

Ao escutar a palavra quarto, finalmente algo como um sinal soou pela cabeça do Yakuza. Ele já desconfiava, ou melhor, teve a certeza quando foi cercado e atacado pelo platinado tão logo colocou os pés dentro daquela cobertura. Então, porquê estava tão arredio daquele jeito? Ele já havia estado com outros homens, mas talvez fosse o fato de querer o mesmo que Viktor: poder domá-lo, quebrar sua crista e o seu jeito de "eu faço e aconteço"! Empurrando mais uma vez o russo e tentando passar pela brecha que havia conseguido criar, fora mais uma vez seu erro.

\- Hei! - esperneou ao não sentir mais o chão sob seus pés. Soltou o ar dos pulmões ao sentir o baque de sua barriga sobre o ombro do russo. Tentou sair daquela posição, mas mãos fortes o seguraram pelas ancas o forçando a ficar como estava. - Me deixe descer! Não sou um pedaço de carne que pegas no mercado e joga sobre os ombros! Me solte, Nikiforov! - exigiu ao golpeá-lo como podia, desferindo socos em suas costas e nádegas. - Quem disse que você pode comandar aqui?

\- Fique quieto, seu _nihon_ arisco! - ordenou ao dar-lhe um tapa forte na bunda. Viktor gargalhou ao escutar o grito alto vindo de seu japonês bravinho. - Pode gritar, espernear, Yuuri-kun! Ninguém virá em seu auxílio e não pretendo que nos atrapalhem! Ordenei a meus homens que ninguém deveria entrar enquanto eu não mandar! E para seu governo, quem disse que eu posso mandar aqui? Ora, foi você mesmo! Seu corpo não consegue esconder que me deseja. - riu ao escutá-lo proferir vários impropérios. Ao passar próximo onde havia deixado a garrafa de vinho, a levou junto consigo, bebendo goles generosos do líquido rubro e encorpado.

Ao chegarem ao quarto, Viktor mirou com luxúria sua imagem carregando o nipônico sobre seus ombros no espelho de corpo inteiro. Deixando a garrafa de vinho na cabeceira da cama, antes de lançar mão de seu belo 'pacote', buscou por lubrificantes e camisinhas os quais havia deixado estrategicamente na gaveta embutida na cabeceira. Estava ansioso para meter-se naquele corpo quente e nem conseguia entender como havia aguentado tanta espera pelo homem que logo seria seu. Derrubando o moreno na cama, sorriu ao escutar os impropérios e as palavras que não imaginava ouvir vindo de alguém tão refinado, como o Yakuza.

\- Tsc… Tsc… tsc… Yuu-kun! Sua mãe nunca lhe disse que é feio falar palavrão? - gracejou Viktor ao empurrar mais uma vez o japonês que tentava sair da cama.

\- Me deixa em paz, Nikiforov!

\- Viktor, me chame de Viktor, sim! - pediu ao sentar-se ao lado do mais baixo na cama. Observou-o melhor, reparando finalmente nas tatuagens coloridas que desciam por suas costas partindo dos ombros. Iria adorar mapear aquele corpo, seguindo os traços coloridos com a ponta dos dedos, boca e língua. Puxando com rapidez a camisa branca que o Katsuki usava, empurrou-o novamente em direção do colchão e, sem alternativas, prendeu as mãos do outro para cima, amarrando-as bem apertadas com a ajuda de sua gravata vermelha e da camisa, só por precaução.

\- Me solta, Nikiforov! - Yuuri tentou soltar suas mãos, mas sentiu o tecido afundar em sua pele, e alarmado, arregalou os olhos ao sentir mãos hábeis começarem a retirar seus sapatos, calça e junto a boxer azul marinho que estava usando. Mesmo já tendo ficado nú em frente a outras pessoas, estar daquele jeito e ter os olhos do platinado fincados em si, o faziam sentir-se constrangido, e sabia que suas bochechas estariam rubras. Seu corpo o entregando de bandeja para o platinado.

Ignorando a ordem do outro, Viktor observou melhor o corpo que em breve ele tomaria para si. Deslizando as mãos pelas pernas torneadas, apalpou com gosto as coxas grossas, descendo os lábios e mordiscando com vontade a carne macia, deslizando em seguida a língua para a virilha, sapecando beijos e chupadas pelo local. Estava adorando acompanhar as alterações no rosto bonito do moreno. Yuuri realmente era um ótimo troféu para si, um prêmio que iria aproveitar e muito bem! Por fim, deixou seus lábios tocarem o pau pulsante, ajudando com uma das mãos enquanto com a outra tocava o anel apertado, o qual estranhou ver o outro se agitar mais.

Yuuri nunca tinha tido algo tão mais íntimo com seus parceiros. Geralmente, nunca sentia vontade de ter as preliminares, fosse com quem fosse e até mesmo por isso, não era acostumado a ter tamanha atenção dispensado a si. E aquilo que Viktor estava fazendo estava minando sua força de vontade. Estava o fazendo pensar e querer sim entregar-se àquele homem desaforado, másculo e gostoso. Ao sentir seu membro ser todo engolido por aquela boca quente, o Yakuza deixou de se conter. Seus gemidos eram como sinfonia aos ouvidos do platinado.

Esticando-se um pouco, Viktor pegou o lubrificante e deixou que o líquido gelado molhasse seus dígitos. Rodilhou a entrada apertada e lentamente introduziu um dedo, sem perder um movimento sequer de seu japonês. Espalmou a mão livre sobre o baixo ventre dele e o mirou com maior interesse.

\- Tenha calma, logo irá se acostumar! - arrulhou Viktor, que já havia se dado conta que o moreno poderia até ter experiência no sexo, pois ele respondia com afinco a suas investidas, mas talvez, quem sabe, ele nunca havia se deixado levar e ser ele a receber o que o russo estava disposto a oferecer. - Um caso sério, Yuuri-kun! - ronronou com a voz levemente carregada de desejo. Os olhos azuis brilhantes perdidos nos chocolates que, naquela hora, estavam mais avermelhados. - E estou lisonjeado por ser a pessoa que irá lhe tomar a virgindade desse local! - e para dar maior ênfase, deslizou o segundo e o terceiro dígitos de uma vez só.

Yuuri arfou, contorceu o dorso, arqueando e arrebitando mais seu traseiro, querendo e buscando por mais atenção. Não poderia negar, pois como Nikiforov havia lhe dito, ele não conseguia esconder muita coisa; era um livro aberto! Quase uivou ao ter uma parte dentro de si tocada várias e várias vezes, o platinado havia localizado sua próstata. Arregalou os olhos ao sentir o vazio, e buscou pelo russo. Ele estava pegando um invólucro de camisinha e aproveitava para beber mais um pouco do vinho. Ao ter a garrafa voltada em sua direção, virou o rosto.

\- Não quero! - rosnou ao fechar um pouco as pernas. - Não há nada que me obrigue a beber! - Yuuri ergueu o queixo em desafio. Mesmo estando em uma situação como aquela, ele ainda era um Katsuki, e como tal, não iria aceitar nada do russo.

\- Ora, ora, mas você iria gostar! - Viktor respondeu. E com um volteio rápido, colocou um pouco do líquido rubro na boca, montou sobre sua presa e baixando um pouco o corpo, travou a cabeça de Katsuki com uma das mãos, forçando seu lábio em seguida contra o dele; deixando o líquido rubro passar de uma boca para a outra. Rindo, viu o outro engasgar levemente, quase rugir revoltado e o russo soube que só não levou um novo tapão na cara pois o mesmo tinha as mãos presas. - Vai, nem é tão ruim assim!

\- Gosto de uva azedo! Terrível! - bradou Yuuri enfurecido. - Nunca mais…

\- Nunca mais o que? - perguntou Viktor finalmente colocando a camisinha em seu membro.

\- Nunca mais irá conseguir algo de mim!

\- Bem, _moya snezhinka_ , não é bem isso que eu vejo em seu corpo! - Viktor parou de falar observando as reações do corpo de Katsuki ao se posicionar entre suas pernas e roçar seu pau levemente no anel apertado e bolas rosadas. - Seu corpo me deseja, o que me diz que você não é imune a mim! - fez nova pausa apenas para espicaçar. - Sendo assim, vou perguntar a seu corpo se ele me quer, pois sei que este será mais sincero que você.

Yuuri fez menção de abrir a boca e retrucar, mas ao sentir a cabeça do membro do platinado vencendo suas resistências, arfou dolorido!

\- Calma! - pediu Nikiforov ao espalmar a mão sobre o baixo ventre liso do japonês. - Prometo ser paciente…

\- Vo-cê e-está errado! - arfou mais uma vez ao sentir mais um pouco o avançar dentro de si. - Eu não sou… Oh! Céus… - empurrou um pouco o quadril na direção do platinado, se era a rendição que o russo queria, ali estava ela, mesmo que sem usar palavras. - por Kami! Faça logo! - ordenou ao gingar um pouco os quadris tentando aprofundar a penetração.

\- Tsc… Finalmente entendeu que me quer? - riu cinicamente. - E Yuu, Kami não tem nada a ver com tudo isso. - gracejou ao segurar mais forte na cintura esguia, vendo-o finalmente gemer, não um gemido de dor, mas sim de prazer. - Sim, _moya snezhinka_! Você é virgem, um homem raro, de uma beleza estonteante, e eu estou tomando sua virgindade anal e quem sabe, talvez, sua alma e coração! - Viktor ronronou ao finalmente deslizar todo para dentro e morder o ombro de seu amante.

oOoOoOo

Abrindo os olhos rapidamente, Yuuri sentiu a leve fisgada em seu baixo ventre. Com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, imaginou o que poderia fazer para agradar seu homem que já devia tê-lo matado várias vezes em pensamentos por estar tão atrasado. Ah! Mas Viktor poderia esperar mais um pouquinho, pois não seria de bom tom chegar com o pau em riste, ainda mais se fosse necessário contar que o motivo fora a lembrança da primeira foda!

Momentos mais tarde, já estava pronto, cheiroso e apenas terminando de se ajeitar para finalmente ir ao encontro de Nikiforov. Descendo sem fazer barulho, passou pela sala escura, saindo para o pátio. Caminhar era um tanto desconfortável, mas mesmo estando com o machucado limpo e enfaixado, a dor era inevitável e sabia que iria ouvir um pouco do namorado, mas pelo menos ele estava ali, vivo e bem!

Entrando no Lexus preto, deixou a sede do clã para trás. Esperava encontrar Viktor de bom humor, pois naquela noite, ah! Aquela noite deveria e seria muito especial.

Em um piscar de olhos estava subindo a alameda da casa luxuosa do platinado. Parando o carro de chofre, os pneus cantaram levemente. Viktor saberia que o Yakuza havia feito aquilo de propósito, mas era sempre assim quando Yuuri chegava: era uma forma de se anunciar.

Ajeitando as luvas de couro escuras, empurrou os óculos de aros azuis, o encarapitando melhor sobre o nariz retilíneo. Seus olhos fixaram em um único ponto, vasculhando, querendo saber se o mafioso o estaria espreitando. Sorriu de lado e tentou caminhar o mais natural possível.

Tão logo adentrou ao quarto, Yuuri piscou os olhos várias vezes até acostumar-se apenas com a fraca luz do abajur.

\- Tadaima… - a voz levemente baixa, melodiosa quebrando o silêncio. Olhos ávidos buscando pelas íris azuis desejosas.

\- Você demorou… - gracejou antes de lhe estender a mão, convidando para que se aproximasse.

Com um olhar ladino, o recém chegado deixou que o sobretudo escuro fosse ao chão e caminhou lentamente em direção da poltrona. Tinha algo em mente e iria colocá-lo em prática para surpreender o homem que havia domado o seu coração e espírito indômito!

\- O que aconteceu? - perguntou preocupado.

\- Não foi nada! - murmurou ao parar a frente do amante e deixá-lo deslizar a ponta de seu pé desde o seu tornozelo até a panturrilha. Aquela noite realmente prometia!

Notas Finais

 **Explicações e curiosidades:**

Pesquisei muito a forma correta de se falar/escrever mãe, pai etc, pois tinha muitas dúvidas. E achei em um site a explicação para o que eu queria. Eu queria uma coisa bem respeitosa, e me lembrei que em Kyou Kara Maou, Wolfram se dirige a mãe como Hahaue, e nesse site: . pude compreender as diferenças. Então, um jeito casual de ser falar "mãe" e "pai" em Japonês seria haha 母 e chichi 父 (se lê titi, e não xixi). Porém, dessas palavras vem hahaue 母上 e chichiue 父上 que são a mesma coisa, embora sejam uma forma que carrega mais respeito e menos casualidade que as anteriores.

(não confunda chichi 父 com chichi 乳 que quer dizer "leite" ou "mamas")

Bem como ojiisan (avô) não se deve ser confundido com ojisan (tio).

Seppuku, vulgarmente conhecido no ocidente por haraquiri ou haraquíri, refere-se ao ritual suicida japonês reservado à classe guerreira.

Significado das flores, achei nesse local: /o-significado-das-flores-em-japones/

* Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã: *

*silêncio total no quarto, pensamentos loucos e perguntas sem respostas rondando a mente da ficwriter pula-pula*

Kardia: *mirando a coelha com interesse* Está bem, eu não tenho nem vontade de lhe aporrinhar! *o escorpiano parecia perceber que algo não estava bem* Está doente?

Theka: *demorando um pouco para responder* Não, Kardia, não seria bem doente! Estou apenas preocupada! *voltando a ficar quieta, sem revide ou mesmo mandar o escorpiano sumir*

Kardia: Dégel! Gelo, pegue a chave do carro, nossa coelhinha está adoentada!

Theka: Kar, deixa de ser exagerado, eu estou bem!

Kardia: Então, dá um sorriso pra mim, dá? *pediu ao tocar gentilmente as bochechas rechonchudas da loira*

Theka: Não faz assim… me deixa, Kar!

Kardia: Nem em sonho! Você assim é um problemão! Com essa carinha preocupada, parece até que não vai escrever nunca mais! E isso nenhum de nós quer! *jogando a coelha nos ombros.*

Theka: Kardiaaa! Me deixa, eu tenho… *soltando um grito alto ao sentir um tapa no bumbum*

Kardia: Sem mas, nem meio mas! Vamos te levar ao médico, e quem agradece hoje sou eu. *mirando o pessoal* Olá, como viram a Coelha não está legal, então se possível, façam ela feliz deixando um comentário, mesmo que essa não seja uma fic minha e do Gelo! Nós iremos agradecer de coração, e garanto que ela irá amar. Então, muito obrigado a quem leu, gostou e favoritou. Agora se dão licença… *saindo apressado e levando a loira a tiracolo*


	3. Capítulo 3 - Um lugar que só nós conhece

**Beta:** my beloved LadyCygnus, marida, meu carinho, devoção sempre e sempre! 3

 **Notas da Coelha:** Por fim, chego ao final desta fic! Amo muito o tema escolhido, e apesar de estar contente por tê-la terminado, fico com um pequeno peso, pois acho que queria mais com esses dois mafiosos! Mas bem, isso é uma outra história, que por hora não vem ao caso.

Sei que aqui ainda faltam algumas horas para o Natal, e também para o aniversário deste platinado, que com seu jeito avoado, seu sorriso do coração, ocupou um lugar todo especial em meu coração, mas dizem que o que vale é mesmo a intenção, as patinhas desta Coelha coçam demais para colocar o capítulo finalmente no ar, e bem, no Japão já é dia 25, não? Então… 

_**Feliz Aniversário, russo dotoso! Feliz aniversário, Viktor!**_

 _ **Meu mais humilde regalo para esse, que é um dos personagens que tenho uma paixão enorme!**_

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Anteriormente_

Tão logo adentrou o quarto, Yuuri piscou os olhos várias vezes até acostumar-se apenas com a fraca luz do abajur.

\- _Tadaima_ … - a voz levemente baixa, melodiosa quebrando o silêncio. Olhos ávidos buscando pelas íris azuis desejosas.

\- Você demorou… - gracejou antes de lhe estender a mão, convidando-o para que se aproximasse.

Com um olhar ladino, o recém chegado deixou que o sobretudo escuro fosse ao chão e caminhou lentamente em direção da poltrona. Tinha algo em mente e iria colocá-lo em prática para surpreender o homem que havia domado o seu coração e espírito indômito!

\- O que aconteceu? - perguntou preocupado.

\- Não foi nada! - murmurou ao parar à frente do amante e deixá-lo deslizar a ponta de seu pé desde o seu tornozelo até a panturrilha. Aquela noite realmente prometia!

Mirando o Yakuza com desconfiança, Viktor tocou os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, o que claramente indicava que estava pensativo. Ressabiado! E ele sabia que o namorado perceberia isso. A convivência os fizera conhecer um ao outro muito, mas muito bem!

\- Você vai querer me enganar, _snezhinka_? - o mafioso perguntou sem fazer rodeios. O riso matreiro a lhe iluminar a face entre a penumbra. - Um nada não te faria mancar! - Nikiforov emendou, ao finalmente desnudar os pés, e lenta e deliberadamente deslizou o peito de seu pé pelo interior da perna direita do moreno. Ao chegar na altura do meio das roliças e torneadas coxas, deslizou a língua pelos lábios em deleite.

Yuuri conteve a respiração - de nada valeria retrucar ao seu homem pois sabia que, de certa forma, ele estava certo. Kaneki Yamagushi e todo seu clã não poderiam ser considerados um nada! Bem, quem sabe, o Yakuza não queria lembrar-se do que havia acontecido mais cedo. Trincou os dentes ao sentir o toque lento e sutil sobre o local machucado. Tinha certeza que Nikiforov sentiria a atadura, mesmo que essa não fosse tão exagerada.

Ao platinado, nada passava em brancas nuvens - senhor de uma perspicácia fenomenal e, claro, havia também o fato de conhecer milimetricamente o corpo de seu japonês - com um sorriso ladino, deslizou mais um pouco o pé em sentido contrário, para logo em seguida voltar pelo mesmo caminho, fazendo maior pressão no local que sentira a saliência da atadura. Estava testando o Yakuza e queria um dia vê-lo ceder às suas investidas nesse sentido.

Yuuri era um dos melhores homens de seu pai, não apenas por ser seu filho, mas por realmente ser o melhor em tudo o que se propunha a fazer. Nunca demonstrava qualquer interjeição de dor e, talvez, em frente a seu homem até poderia dar-se ao luxo de deixar transparecer alguma coisa mas nunca iria reclamar abertamente; ele conhecia muito bem o mafioso cretino, ah! E como o conhecia! E de nada adiantaria querer esconder-lhe alguma coisa pois ele seria implacável. Travando mais uma vez a mandíbula, sustentou o olhar do platinado. Um olhar que parecia querer o despir apenas com a força que dele provinha.

\- Ora, Yuuri-kun… - murmurou Viktor dando uma entonação levemente chateada na voz. - Se não me contar, terei de ser um tanto mal contigo, _snezhinka_! E sabe que posso ser muito cruel, da (sim)? - e enquanto falava, tornou a forçar seu pé sobre a atadura que continuava protegida pelo tecido escuro da calça que o namorado usava… ainda.

Sem dar o gostinho ao mafioso, o Yakuza deslizou lentamente a mão direita pelos botões do casaco que estava usando por baixo do sobretudo - estava uma noite agradável, mas a temperatura caíra um tanto -, deixou-o escorregar pelos braços e sem dizer nada, mandou-o para longe ficando apenas com a camisa escolhida e as calças. Sentindo nova pressão no local ferido, volveu os olhos estreitos na direção do russo.

Viktor adorava o provocar. Na realidade, ambos gostavam daquele jogo, em que os dois eram mestres. Uma verdadeira brincadeira de cão e gato!

\- Como disse - começou Katsuki, a voz um tanto rouca -, Vitenka, não foi nada, apenas uma pequena adversidade no calor do embate. - justificou.

\- Compreendo… - respondeu ao deslizar o pé do local tão sensível. Não queria prejudicá-lo mais, mas ainda estava curioso por saber quem fora o insolente que ousara fazer algo contra o herdeiro direto do chefe atual da Yakuza e o seu bem mais precioso.

\- Sei o que está pensando, Nikiforov! - certo, ele havia usado o sobrenome do russo e o platinado sabia que aquilo era para si como um alerta. - Sabe também que não posso lhe dar detalhes, ou terei de lhe matar, não é? - e ao mesmo tempo que falava ia desabotoando os botões da camisa usada, deixando que sua pele de alabastro ficasse em evidência em contraste com o tom de sua camisa escura.

Ao escutar seu sobrenome, o russo não teve como evitar que um sorriso cínico lhe tomasse os lábios. Ele adorava quando o Katsuki se deixava levar e agia mais como o Yakuza de alcunha Kurai, o qual ele ficara tentado em o ter, a priori, apenas para míseras horas, e que por fim estavam juntos anos a fio, passando por diversas provações, incluindo ter de esconder do mundo obscuro muitas coisas as quais poderiam deixá-los em grandes apuros, pois ambos sabiam que o fato de estarem juntos os tornou o calcanhar de Aquiles um do outro. Yuuri, o bonito e charmoso moreno era seu ponto fraco, bem como o contrário. O japonês já havia deixado isso bem claro um tempo atrás, quando Viktor havia sido alvejado por um disparo de um canalha que tentou contra a segunda família no controle da máfia russa e o Yakuza quase havia baixado em território russo ameaçando matar o ser que se metera com o seu platinado!

Cruzando as pernas lentamente, Nikiforov deixou que novamente seu pé tocasse a altura do joelho do Yakuza, que com apenas uma troca de olhares, aproximou-se mais, deixando que praticamente não existisse mais distância entre eles. Ou que se fosse uma coisa muito mínima.

\- Muitas roupas ainda, snezhinka! - proferiu ao acaso, mas sem desviar-lhe o olhar cobiçoso. A língua lentamente deslizando por sobre seus lábios. - Tire a roupa! - ordenou sem pestanejar.

Com movimentos comedidos e até mesmo levemente sensuais, Katsuki deixou ambas as mãos, uma após a outra, trilharem o mesmo caminho sob sua pele desnuda do tórax, aproveitando para desabotoar mais um ou dois botões, deixando à mostra os traços da bonita tatuagem que começava em seu peitoral e descia por suas costas. Ele sabia que Viktor não perderia um movimento sequer e até mesmo por isso estava abusando da sensualidade que sabia possuir. A Yuuri não passou despercebido as mãos do Nikiforov levemente relaxadas, mas tão logo deixou sua sensualidade tomar conta da situação, pode notar a diferença de como elas se agarravam no braço macio do móvel.

Sorrindo de lado, deslizou finalmente as mãos até o cinto de couro, desafivelando o mesmo em doses homeopáticas de lentidão, deixando-o escorregar pelos passadores assim que este foi puxado para fora e ir ao chão com um baque seco. Yuuri tinha noção do que estava fazendo ao seu homem e até mesmo por isso queria muito levá-lo à loucura, mesmo sem o tocar diretamente. Naquela noite - e pelo tempo que ambos pudessem compartilhar -, ele queria dar e receber muito prazer. Talvez as horas fossem muito poucas para tudo o que ele tinha certeza que a mente brilhante de ambos queriam fazer!

Brincando com o botão que segurava a calça no lugar, o abriu ao mesmo tempo que mordiscava o lábio inferior. Os olhos estavam levemente cerrados, parecendo estar em deleite, o que não deixava de ser verdade, pois saber-se devorado com os olhos pelo russo, já era algo muito bom e difícil de explicar. Na realidade, o poderio de ambos era forte um para com o outro. A sintonia era quase que perfeita, como se realmente ambos agissem e pensassem como um só.

O moreno deixou um leve sorriso matreiro surgir-lhe nos lábios, os quais almejava deitar beijos nos que lhe retribuiam o sorriso, com igual ou maior lasciva. Viktor começava a dar nuances de que estava se empacientando e o volume levemente marcado em sua calça social deveria e, claro, era um dos motivos por ele estar um tanto inquieto, mas sem abrir a boca para retrucar, ou lhe dar novas ordens pois, apesar de tudo, adorava ver o Yakuza em seu modo "Eros"! E nem em seus mais loucos sonhos iria pará-lo!

 _"Ora, mais que demônio da luxúria, meu doce Kurai!"_ \- pensou Viktor ao deslizar novamente o peito do pé pela perna do moreno. Seus olhos sustentando os rubros que, para si, estavam tão ou mais carregados do mais puro brilho erótico. Ambos pareciam deixar transparecer isso. Uma aura luxuriosa a envolvê-los, inebriando os sentidos. Se o Yakuza queria provocá-lo, ah! Dois poderiam participar do mesmo jogo e, sem descuidar um mínimo que fosse do homem se desnudando à sua frente, também começou a abrir com calma os botões da camisa branca a qual estava usando. Notou com soberba os olhos presos em tão simples movimento e ele tinha certeza que estava mexendo com o japonês, em intensidade e grau que o mesmo fazia consigo. Descruzando as pernas, deixou-as afastadas, seu desejo comprimido pelos tecidos da calça e cueca que usava pareciam apertá-lo mais. Não precisava olhar para baixo para saber-se em riste e pronto para ter e dar prazer ao japonês.

Quando o mafioso já imaginava que teria de apressar as coisas, finalmente ele viu em deleite a calça escura e levemente colada no corpo de seu homem ir ao chão. Os olhos treinados vasculharam a pele de alabastro, buscando por mais alguma coisa que o fizesse mancar, mas lá estava, logo abaixo da cinta dupla para reter a camisa no lugar, o pequeno e único curativo.

Nikiforov pode até ter pensado em puxar seu homem para mais perto e assim examinar melhor o local lesionado, mas a luxúria dos movimentos de Katsuki o dominavam, fazendo qualquer pensamento sensato ir por terra. E a vontade dele, ah! A vontade que Viktor sentia era de avançar sobre seu japonês, mas também havia o fato de que quando Yuuri assumia seu modo sedutor, o lado mais devasso e insaciável, ele sabia que não se arrependeria de deixá-lo fazer tudo o que queria, até mesmo deixá-lo tomar a iniciativa e fodê-lo com uma gama exacerbada de prazer. Na realidade, para o russo, já não importava quem começaria fodendo quem, o importante eram os dois se satisfazerem e eles teriam muito tempo juntos para tirarem o atraso - e também desfrutarem da presença um do outro, mesmo com ambos sabendo de seus afazeres e que não poderiam desaparecer, como já haviam feito algumas vezes. Eram peças fundamentais em suas devidas organizações, mas esse pormenor não vinha ao caso, não agora. E o platinado tinha algo muito melhor com que se preocupar e até mesmo por isso, estava quieto, apenas instigando, dando mais "munição" para que o fogo de seu Yakuza ardesse, os consumindo nas labaredas do idílio amoroso.

Deixando seus olhos vagarem por cada pedacinho do moreno, Viktor deleitou-se ao notar que este estava usando uma boxer preta levemente coberta pela camisa social de mesma cor, que ainda permanecia com os dois últimos botões fechados. Mordiscando o lábio inferior, conteve mais uma vez sua vontade e deixou que Yuuri elevasse uma perna de cada vez, utilizando como apoio para os pés o pequeno vão entre suas pernas afastadas, para livrar-se das meias que estava usando.

O leve roçar em local tão sensível fazendo com que o mafioso desejasse um toque mais descarado, talvez, despudorado, mas ele tinha plena consciência de que o namorado não faria isso. Katsuki o faria desejar por seu toque até que este o clamasse, ou o lançasse contra a parede, chão ou cama, para tomar o que queria.

De certo, se as coisas demorassem muito, o Rei de Gelo teria de tomar uma atitude e não era bem isso que ele desejava no momento, mas também não se faria de rogado caso percebesse alguma coisa, um sinal que fosse! Porém Yuuri parecia decidido a não deixá-lo fazer nada, mas como tudo era e poderia ser visto como uma caixinha de surpresas, ambos deixavam as coisas acontecerem e seguirem seu curso.

Lentamente , Yuuri abriu os dois últimos botões para assim livrar a camisa das ligas elásticas, as quais serviam para manter a peça bem presa por dentro da calça, deixando-a deslizar de seus ombros, abriu os botões dos punhos, sem perder o contato visual com o homem sentado à sua frente, o qual também seguiu seu exemplo e retirava a camisa social que estava usando, deixando-a cair fazendo um pequeno combinado de cores com a usada pelo moreno aos pés de ambos.

Com um sorriso sedutor, Yuuri deslizou a língua lentamente sobre seus lábios e enquanto fazia isso, percorria com as mãos por sua pele, chegando finalmente entre suas coxas buscando retirar as cintas ligas masculinas que as envolviam.

Afastando mais um pouco as pernas, Viktor finalmente precipitou seu corpo um pouco para frente tocando levemente as pontas dos dedos de sua mão direita no braço de Katsuki. Este levantou a cabeça deixando seus olhos se conectarem; íris azuis polídas se perdendo nas castanhas flamejantes. Uma luta muda de quem iria dominar quem, ou mesmo quem subjugaria, todavia, nenhum dos dois sairia perdendo.

Tentado a ignorar o toque sutil de seu homem, o Yakuza tornou a baixar os olhos, sendo o primeiro a desviar o olhar mas não por que estava se dando por vencido e sim por que apenas queria ver-se livre daquele subterfúgio utilizado. Parou mais uma vez o movimento ao sentir os dedos finos e longos se fechando em seu punho o contendo. Volvendo mais uma vez seu olhar para o russo mafioso, sorriu.

 _"Quando foi mesmo que ele ficou tão mais próximo?"_ \- pensou Yuuri sem se importar realmente, afinal não importava.

\- Posso? - Viktor perguntou ao continuar cingindo-lhe o pulso não com força, mas com uma demasiada gentileza que somente era experimentada e usada por eles, quando sabiam serem apenas eles e não ter mais ninguém para os observar.

Com apenas um movimento de cabeça, o moreno concordou e aguardou um breve momento até ser puxado um pouco mais para perto do russo. Sem mais uma palavra trocada, ele já sabia o que deveria fazer. Ao ver o platinado se ajeitando melhor na poltrona, ergueu primeiro a perna direita, deslizando seu pé roçando a lateral da coxa torneada do outro, oferecendo assim a parte interna de suas roliças coxas, para que Viktor fizesse o que gostaria.

Sustentando o olhar que lhe era dirigido, Nikiforov não se fez de rogado. Deslizando ambas as mãos pela pele de alabastro, evitou tocar a atadura que protegia o machucado. Também evitou maior contato naquela parte, pois não queria estragar o que viria. Puxando a cinta elástica o mínimo apenas para passar seus dedos pelo local, deslizou os dígitos de um lado para o outro. Sem se pronunciar, baixou um pouco o corpo e deitando a língua, deslizou-a pelo mesmo local que antes a cinta estivera, assim que a deixou cair ao lado da poltrona.

Um gemido baixo foi captado pelos ouvidos treinados do russo e com um sorriso malicioso, depositou beijos, os alternando com roçares de dentes, para logo os cravar na pele clara bem próxima a junção com a virilha.

Trincando os dentes, Yuuri tentou conter novo gemido, só que este mais alto, mas não conseguindo seu intento, afundou os dedos nos fios macios do cabelo de seu amante.

\- Ah! Vitya… não morda! - pediu o moreno. Nem era devido ao fato de ser próximo ao local lesionado, mas pelo simples fato daquele local ser seu ponto fraco. Sentiu seu corpo estremecer, seu sexo pulsar ainda preso pela boxer.

Sem responder-lhe, Viktor regozijou-se ante o prazer que sentia. Yuuri era sua perdição, o conhecia muito bem e até mesmo por isso adorava torturá-lo! Adorava vê-lo quase louco, entregue ao momento e ao que sentia! Sabia que haveria o troco, mas estava almejando por isso também!

Com um leve toque, deixou que este baixasse a perna e que fizesse o mesmo com a perna esquerda, mas Nikiforov não era propenso a seguir exatamente o que já havia feito anteriormente. E até mesmo por isso, sorriu ao escutar o xingamento em japonês, tão logo mordeu a pele lisinha e sensível para em seguida dar um chupão no limite da pele exposta próxima a boxer.

Lançando a liga para o lado, mirou o moreno mordiscando o lábio inferior, enquanto este deslizava suas mãos por seu peito desnudo, provocando-o. Viktor sabia o que Yuuri queria, e dando espaço ao recostar as costas na poltrona, mirou-o sedutoramente. As íris se encontraram e o entendimento se fez presente.

Fechando as pernas, Nikiforov esperou até que Katsuki se ajeitasse ao sentar de frente para si com as roliças coxas uma de cada lado de seu corpo. Olhos nos olhos. Seus desejos quase se roçando em um leve lembrete do que ainda estava por vir. Tentado como estava, o platinado lançou seu tronco um pouco para frente, buscando unir seus corpos e sendo atraído como um imã pelos lábios que tanto queria beijar, mordiscar… mas com um movimento inesperado e rápido do moreno, tudo o que conseguiu foi se apossar do pescoço em uma mordida que em segundos passou para um chupão. A pele delicada e aveludada sendo marcada pelos lábios sedentos.

Aproveitando-se disso, Yuuri gingou lentamente seu quadril sobre as pernas musculosas de Viktor, almejando um maior encaixe de seus corpos. Lenta e tortuosamente, a cada novo gingado e que sua pélvis roçava em seu homem, ele se aproximava mais de seu intento. Deliciando-se com os toques ousados do mafioso.

Deslizando as mãos pela lateral do corpo de Yuuri, Viktor deixou-as tomarem os glúteos redondos e firmes que mal cabiam em suas palmas espalmadas, apalpando com desejo e aproveitando para puxar seu homem mais para si. Sustentando o olhar levemente rubro, finalmente venceu a pouca distância que os separava, unindo seus lábios em um beijo avassalador e carregado de segundas e terceiras intenções.

Ajudando ao moreno em seu gingado, o platinado deixou-se levar pelo momento, entrando no clima e ajustando um pouco seu corpo que movia juntamente com o acima do seu, ora em movimentos lentos, ora mais rápidos vigorosos, roçando sensualmente as ereções que continuavam separadas de um toque mais íntimo apenas devido às míseras peças de roupas que ainda trajavam.

Nem em seus mais louco sonhos o mafioso platinado havia imaginado que o Yakuza tão centrado, frio e letal um dia faria aquilo para ele… ou melhor para ambos, pois Nikiforov podia ver claramente que o moreno também apreciava o ato.

Roçares lentos, mais rápidos. As mãos de Yuuri afundando nos finos fios platinados, se oferecendo ao deixar seu tórax mais próximo do rosto do outro, enquanto sustentava o peso de seu corpo - que fora elevado - sobre os joelhos. Continha como conseguia os movimentos de mãos de seu homem, que o impulsionavam para que voltasse a posição anterior: sentado em seu colo e movendo o corpo como se o estivesse cavalgando.

Sem obter sucesso, Viktor aceitou o que lhe era oferecido, mordiscando o peitoral, entre mordidas, beijos e lambidas, até por fim alcançar seu ponto de desejo, o mamilo túrgido e eriçado.

Os gemidos e arfares arrancados do moreno, lhe soavam como a mais doce melodia, inflando o ego do platinado. Novo caminho de beijos, mordidas e lambidas, dispensando ao outro mamilo o mesmo tratamento que até então estivera fazendo. Mordeu com força, sugando a pele, se regozijando com o gemido mais alto. Deixou que seu gemido misturasse com o de Katsuki, ao sentir as unhas dele cravando em seus ombros, deixando esquecido por um minuto o mamilo e voltando os olhos para sustentar os castanhos avermelhados que o miravam com ardor.

Oferecendo os lábios para seu homem, recebeu um leve roçar dos do moreno que aproveitando um descuido do russo e mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior, mantendo-o entre os dentes enquanto deixava o mesmo deslizar para fora da mordida erótica.

Sem nada dizer, Viktor, com um sorriso matreiro, passou os braços pela cintura esguia de Yuuri, levantando com agilidade e sustentando o corpo desejado enquanto este cingia sua cintura com as pernas. Escorregando as mãos para o farto traseiro, o qual desejava ardorosamente, içou-o mais um pouco, pois não queria que algo desnecessário acontecesse até que estivessem ao lado da cama. O que não demorou muito, visto que com no máximo cinco passos já estava aos pés da grande cama king size.

Os lençóis negros de cetim, receberam o corpo do mais baixo, tão logo o platinado o soltou. Tendo as costas apoiadas na cama e as pernas ainda rodeando a cintura do platinado, o moreno tentou puxá-lo para que caísse junto de si, mas a ele parecia que Viktor estava plantado aos pés da cama.

Com um leve piscar de olhos, Nikiforov desvencilhou as pernas do moreno de si, mas as segurou e enquanto uma deixava repousava encostada estirada em seu peito, a outra a matinha levemente dobrada segurando com ambas as mãos, enquanto depositava beijos e mordidas do início do tornozelo até a panturrilha.

Yuuri observava a tudo extasiado. Todas as vezes que se encontravam, ambos os amantes pareciam se reinventar e em hipótese alguma poderiam reclamar das horas passadas dentro de quatro paredes. Deixando um riso divertido tomar lugar dos arfares, o moreno sentiu seu rosto em chamas, pois Viktor o mirava com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso jocoso nos lábios. Os olhos azuis límpidos pareciam estar a fazer a pergunta não verbalizada.

\- Cócegas, Vitya! - ronronou Yuuri ao tentar desvencilhar sua perna esquerda, a qual o platinado agora dispensava sua total atenção. O japonês sabia que seu namorado estava fazendo aquilo deliberadamente, mas como o parar? O melhor era deixá-lo pois, de qualquer modo, a surpresa do novo havia inflamado a líbido de ambos.

Sem nada dizer, o russo continuou fazendo o que tinha em mente e não iria parar até conseguir o que queria e para isso, precisava avançar um pouco mais. Unindo as pernas do moreno, segurou-as fortemente puxando um pouco para cima. O quadril do moreno saíra da cama, ficando suspenso.

Ainda bem que este tinha uma boa flexibilidade e muitas vezes, como agora, o platinado inventava posições diversas para apimentar a relação.

Com o corpo dobrado, sentiu quando Viktor abraçou suas pernas com apenas um braço e, com a mão livre, puxou-lhe a boxer negra a tirando dele tão rápido que mal teve como dizer algo. Sentiu seu corpo ser baixado devagar e assim que estava novamente com sua bunda sobre o colchão, nova surpresa. Com as pernas afastadas e ainda para o alto, viu quando o russo passou metade de seu corpo pelo vão das pernas, cingindo-lhe a cintura e o levantando um pouco.

Entendendo o que o russo queria, Yuuri lançou-se um pouco para trás, ajudando a deslizar seu corpo, apenas o suficiente para que conseguisse ficar com a polpa de seu bumbum quase fora da cama.

Lançando um olhar de esguelha para o amante, o mafioso sorriu abertamente. Sentia seu sexo pulsar ardorosamente preso pela cueca que usava, mas ainda não era o momento de a tirar. Tinha algo em mente e até mesmo por isso não havia se desvencilhado da calça social a qual vestia. Deslizando uma das mãos pela perna direita do Katsuki, empurrou-a um pouco de lado, afastando um pouco para dar espaço para que o seu tórax se encaixasse e roçando seu corpo bem próximo a parte exposta do moreno, deixou este sentir o contato ousado e prazeroso.

Olhos nos olhos. Os corações batendo desenfreados.

A Viktor não passou despercebido às mãos de seu homem deslizando lentamente pelo próprio peito, em clara provocação, muda e descarada.

 _"Ah! Snezhinka, dois podem jogar esse jogo!"_ \- pensou Nikiforov ao mordiscar o lábio inferior. Deitando a língua para fora, deslizou-a começando da base da panturrilha direita do Yakuza, ministrando doses lentas e homeopáticas de beijos, lambidas e mordiscadas. Os dentes vez ou outra roçando pela pele, marcando-a como ferro em brasa. Quando se encontrava com a cabeça na altura das coxas grossas e torneadas do moreno, Viktor volveu os olhos na direção dos do amante, sustentando-os e em deleite sentiu seu coração acelerar um pouco mais ao reparar nas bochechas avermelhadas, nos lábios levemente abertos e inchados de Yuuri. Como queria beijá-lo e se perder em seus braços, enfronhando-se dentro dele. Seu coração palpitou, seu membro latejou mais ainda confinado pela cueca, mas ainda não! Não queria pular as preliminares que havia idealizado enquanto havia ficado esperando.

Yuuri estava conhecendo o céu! Viktor talvez não tivesse noção do que estava a fazer e o moreno tentava não perder nenhum movimento sequer do que o afável amante estava a lhe proporcionar. O Yakuza não queria fechar os olhos, queria tudo observar, mas por vezes lhe era impossível mantê-los abertos. As sensações e o desejo represado o faziam em alguns momentos perder a força de vontade e inevitavelmente ele perdia alguma coisa. Se Viktor continuasse daquele jeito, talvez ele chegasse a seu ápice sem necessariamente ser penetrado. E não que não fosse bom, mas ele queria mais, muito mais antes de se deixar levar pelo momento. Ao sentir a mordida um tanto mais forte em sua coxa, o japonês gemeu em puro deleite. A dor e o prazer andavam de mãos dadas e ambos se conheciam muito bem.

Ao trocarem um olhar luxurioso, Katsuki conteve a respiração, pois o Rei de Gelo além de ajoelhar entre suas pernas abertas, estava a lhe depositar beijos esvoaçantes sobre seu machucado, onde a atadura estava a ganhar nuances de um leve avermelhado. Yuuri sabia que isso poderia acontecer, mas assim como seu homem, estava deixando aquilo para depois pois ele tinha certeza que Viktor cuidaria dele, como somente aquele russo sabia fazer.

Novo gemido, de sobressalto e prazer. A língua do platinado deslizando da base de falo em riste, passando pelos testículos onde dispensou um pouco mais de sua atenção ao lambê-los, ora sugá-los e deixar os dentes apenas deslizarem pelo local e por fim, seguir seu caminho torturante pelo períneo até chegar a parte mais sensível e rosada da anatomia nipônica.

\- Ah! Vik-Viktor! - gemeu Yuuri ao ter o ânus pincelado ferozmente pela língua do russo.

Mirando seu homem e sem parar o que estava fazendo, Viktor sentiu seu prazer aumentar apenas por presenciar como seu lindo mafioso se encontrava.

\- _Ne_ (não), _snezhinka!_ \- Viktor pediu ao conter a mão que o moreno tentava se apoderar de seu falo.

\- Vitenka! - ronronou tentando libertar a mão que o russo prendia com a dele.

\- _Ne_ (não), ainda não! - Viktor mirou-o com o olhar e um riso cínico. - Apenas aguente mais um pouco, meu indômito e eloquente Kurai! - pediu ao usar-lhe o codinome.

Não podendo fazer muita coisa, o japonês baixou uma de suas pernas deixando-a flexionada ao repousar o pé sobre o ombro do platinado, que elevando um pouco mais seu corpo, abocanhou de uma vez e sem avisos o desejo em riste e pulsante de seu namorado.

Aquela boca quente, úmida e acolhedora, tinha o dom de enlouquecer a Yuuri que quase que no impulso do momento, começou a mover suas cadeiras. Queria mais, muito mais! Grunhiu irritado ao ter seus movimentos contidos pelas mãos de seu amante, uma espalmada em seu baixo ventre e a outra em sua cintura. Lançando-lhe um olhar desesperado, desejou ser logo penetrado; ser tomado pelo platinado para assim ambos pudessem alcançar os céus, mas ao ver o olhar a ele destinado, sabia que o puto cretino não iria fazer como ele assim almejava!

\- Viktor, _onegai_ (por favor)! - murmurou Yuuri ao deixar seu orgulho de lado. Quando estavam atrás daquela porta, onde somente eles conheciam os segredos por aquele local guardado, de nada adiantava manterem as máscaras usadas no dia a dia.

Ali, dentro daquelas quatro paredes, em meio ao cheiro de sexo, entre gemidos e o prazer, podiam ser eles mesmo, despidos do orgulho e soberba. O amor, a força arrebatadora que os unia imperava naquele cômodo! E por mais que o moreno desejasse que as coisas fossem um tanto mais rápidas, sabia que somente pelo que haviam tido até ali, que Viktor faria tudo a seu tempo. E se pudesse jogar consigo, sim ele o faria.

Arqueando as costas, deixou um gemido mais alto escapasse entre seus lábios ao ter a base e o meio de seu pênis apertados.

\- Nikiforov! Me deixa gozar! - exigiu Katsuki ao dirigir-lhe a mirada. Estava transtornado.

\- _Ne_ (Não)! - proferiu em russo. Um sorriso demoníaco a brincar nos lábios que o moreno tanto desejava ter percorrendo seu corpo todo.

\- Sabe que terá volta! - rosnou o nipônico.

Viktor riu-se antes de lamber e sugar seus dígitos. Fez isso, pois se os oferecesse agora para que Yuuri os besuntasse com sua saliva, compreendia que corria um sério risco de ficar sem seus preciosos dedos. Definitivamente não queria que a noite terminasse com ambos no hospital! Sorrindo de lado, deslizou pela carne rósea o invadindo ao vencer a resistência do local. Regozijou-se ao escutar o gemido entrecortado do namorado. Era como música para seus ouvidos.

\- Yuuri… - ronronou próximo ao falo do moreno, e assim que o viu mirar-lhe, continuou - vou estar esperando ardentemente! - e ao terminar de falar, novo dígito o invadiu, em um vai e vem e abrir e fechar dos dedos em movimentos de tesoura, o preparando e buscando por um ponto o qual sabia o levaria às raias da loucura.

Com a mão livre, Viktor buscou soltar o cinto que usava, em seguida e sem parar o que fazia, voltando a abocanhar o falo intumescido e o sugar conforme o estocava com os dedos. Queria fazê-lo gozar a primeira de muitas vezes naquela noite, em sua boca.

Continuando a desnudar-se, o platinado deixou a calça cair aos joelhos. Quando começava a tentar desvencilhar-se da cueca, sentiu o corpo do amante estremecer, reconhecendo que faltava muito pouco preferiu prestar atenção ao namorado e receber de bom grado o que este lhe oferecia com um longo grunhido de alívio. Sorvendo o sêmen como se fosse néctar dos Deuses, Viktor deslizou os dedos para fora de seu Kurai e, antes de ajeitá-lo na cama, aproveitou-se para buscar pelo lubrificante deixado propositalmente no bolso da calça e finalmente liberar seu falo, que pendeu livre e pesado à frente de seu corpo. A Viktor não passou despercebido que o moreno o devorava com os olhos e ao baixar as íris cerúleas por seu corpo marcado por vários arabescos e desenhos, lambeu os lábios.

 _"Ah! Snezhinka, como eu quero sua boca deliciosa me chupando o pau!"_ \- Viktor pensou antes de aceitar o convite mudo feito pelo nipônico ao abrir os braços, deixando as pernas bem afastadas, para recebê-lo em um abraço de braços e pernas.

Os corpos se moldaram como se fossem feitos um para o outro. Seu membro roçando em uma carícia provocante despertando lentamente o membro do moreno. E um beijo exigente o qual o russo compartilhou com seu amado Yakuza. Um beijo de arrebatar o fôlego, não só apaixonado, mas possessivo, com amor (porque não?), adoração e claro também com confiança de saber que ambos estariam de olhos fechados, apreciando os sabores, o idílio amoroso.

Beijos, sorrisos, mãos que buscavam e ansiavam por dar e proporcionar mais prazer. Movimentos lentos ou por vezes rápidos demais, roçares mais íntimos e profundos. Um giro, mais outro e entre um emaranhado de sentimentos, nem Yuuri ou Viktor saberiam dizer como o moreno acabou de bruços, tendo o platinado sobre si, mordiscando seu pescoço, ombros e omoplatas.

Viktor amava cada uma das tatuagens que marcavam a pele de seu homem e por vezes não cansava de as observar, fazer os traços com a ponta dos dedos, ouví-lo sorrir, mas bem, claro que não era bem o que ele estava fazendo agora, mas assim que baixou um pouco seus olhos para início da coluna alheia, colocou-se de quatro sobre o nipônico, não podendo deixar de apreciar os riscos e arabescos que formavam os desenhos carregados de significados! O dragão japonês, o tigre, uma linda águia… tudo parecia se completar e encher os olhos do mafioso de orgulho, pois conhecia a história por trás de cada um daqueles magníficos desenhos.

Deslizando os lábios, dando um beijo por toda a pele pintada, finalmente deixou o corpo menor um tanto livre.

\- Fica de quatro! - a voz levemente rouca ordenando, afinal era assim que por vezes se entendiam.

Com um sorriso matreiro a lhe iluminar o rosto, Yuuri virou um pouco a cabeça e lentamente o tronco. Queria muito poder espicaçar o namorado, mas o conhecia muito bem e aquele não era o momento para isso; sem contar que o Yakuza também ansiava e muito pelo que estava para acontecer. Sendo assim, não esperou por nova ordem, tomando a posição que Nikiforov havia solicitado.

Aproveitando que Yuuri estava se ajeitando e deixando suas ancas um tanto mais altas, não resistiu em dar-lhe um tapa sobre a lateral daquela região pegando uma das bandas arredondadas. Sorriu ao receber o olhar furioso do moreno após o tranco que o mesmo havia dado para frente.

Buscando o tubo de lubrificante que havia deixado ao lado, besuntou bem os dedos com o líquido viscoso e transparente, deslizando lentamente dois dedos novamente para dentro daquele local apertado, lubrificando-o. E enquanto fazia isso, com a outra mão, deslizava por seu próprio membro o besuntando com o mesmo produto aproveitando para massageá-lo antes do ato.

\- Vitya… - Yuuri murmurou seu nome. Ele já estava mais que pronto e o queria dentro de si. - Vem… - chamou ao gingar o traseiro lentamente.

\- Minha perdição! - Viktor deixou escapar ao fazê-lo se mover um tanto para frente, se acomodar entre aquelas pernas e deixando seu falo deslizar entre o vale daquele traseiro carnudo, para por fim escorregar lentamente vencendo as barreiras que se alargavam comprimindo seu membro.

Trincando os dentes, Yuuri o recebeu. Arfou ao finalmente sentir-se todo dele e o ter todo para si. Era uma sensação gostosa e muito ambígua.

Viktor uniu mais o corpo ao do moreno. Segurando-o com força pelas ancas, baixou um pouco seu tronco, mordiscando as omoplatas e um dos ombros do namorado que, imóvel, tentava acostumar-se com a invasão.

Movendo lentamente os quadris, Yuuri tentou enxergar seu parceiro ao virar um pouco sua cabeça. Sorrindo gingou mais um pouco a bunda, pois sabia que Viktor o entenderia e começaria a se mover. Com um sorriso satisfeito, sentiu o platinado retirar-se por completo de suas entranhas, para logo em seguida tornar a invadi-lo, sendo acolhido até o 'talo'. Se enfronhando e desenfronhando, em um vai e vem torturante e prazeroso.

\- Ah! _Moya snezhinka_ (meu floco de neve)! - Viktor gemeu alto ao começar a estocar mais rápido e cadenciado, impulsionando assim o corpo à frente do seu.

Apoiando as mãos na cabeceira da cama, Yuuri usava de sua boa flexibilidade, arqueando o corpo e fazendo com que o companheiro o preenchesse por completo. Gemeu mais alto ao sentir o platinado colocar uma das mãos em seu ombro, dando lhe apoio. Voltando um pouco o corpo, lançou-o mais uma vez para trás, formando um semi arco e oferecendo os lábios para o russo.

Ao ver o moreno se contorcendo todo para lhe oferecer os lábios, Viktor não pensou muito em aceitar o que este lhe oferecia deixando que seus lábios e que, em seguida, suas línguas se unissem em um ósculo sensual.

Rendendo-se às estocadas mais fortes de seu par, o Yakuza baixou um pouco a frente de seu corpo arrebitando mais sua bunda. Tentando alcançar seu membro para poder masturbar-se, foi contido por Viktor, que o fez voltar a baixar seu tronco e ele próprio ao deitar seu corpo sobre os quadris do moreno, começou a masturbar-lo com a mesma intensidade de suas estocadas.

Gemidos e arfares de ambos unidos no que lembrava uma sinfonia de pura paixão e amor. Arrebatados pela intensidade do idílio amoroso, Viktor mais uma vez impediu seu homem de gozar e riu-se ao escutar as reclamações deste, todas em sua língua natal: o japonês!

Saindo lentamente de Yuuri, Viktor deixou-o por uns segundos, o que fez com que o moreno sentisse um vazio incômodo e o buscasse com os olhos. Mirou-o com interesse tão logo este se aproximou novamente.

Deixando-se guiar pelo platinado, Katsuki acomodou-se melhor sobre os lençóis, ficando com as costas repousadas sobre a superfície macia e acolhedora.

\- Erga as pernas, _snezhinka_! - pediu, ao ajudá-lo a apoiá-las uma de cada lado de seus ombros, para logo em seguida direcionar seu membro para a rósea entrada e o tomar em uma só estocada, profunda e rápida.

Soltando o ar dos pulmões, o Yakuza arfou e tornou a gemer incontrolavelmente. Sua próstata sendo bombardeada várias e várias vezes. O corpo estremecendo em puro deleite. Yuuri já não tinha mais noção, sua mente havia se tornado um borrão e a única coisa que conseguia desejar era alcançar seu ápice, o que não iria demorar muito mais.

\- Vik… - Yuuri gemeu alto e languidamente, buscando por seu desejo, começou a se masturbar olhando diretamente para o mafioso, que continuava se forçando contra ele. A flexibilidade do moreno, como a do platinado, sendo colocadas a prova a cada nova impulsão, e que os corpos se dobravam sobre o outro.

\- Goza pra mim, _moya lyubov_ (meu amor)! - pediu o platinado, ao alterar o ritmo das estocadas mais uma vez.

Sem responder-lhe, o japonês deixou-se levar e enveredar mais nos caminhos do prazer. Os corpos se encaixando perfeitamente, o suor se misturando, gemidos, arfares, mãos que deslizavam, apalpando como conseguiam e podiam… e finalmente a última arquejada, a líbido os dominando.

Katsuki foi o primeiro a gozar, derramando-se entre os corpos e comprimindo mais o membro dentro de si, fazendo com que Nikiforov derramasse sua semente dentro daquela cavidade aconchegante com um grunhido de puro deleite.

Com um sorriso satisfeito, o russo deixou seu corpo cair ao lado de seu amante para logo em seguida o puxar para si, cingindo sua cintura e o fazendo repousar sobre seu peito. Depositando um beijo em seus cabelos negros desalinhados, ouviu o moreno ronronar. Sorrindo, acariciou as costas dele, enquanto Yuuri deitava beijos por seu peitoral.

\- Saudades de você… - fez uma leve pausa para deleitar-se com o olor do platinado - do seu cheiro! - Yuuri deixou escapar. Bem, mas de fato, aquilo era verdade e por que esconder do homem que amava aquele sentimento.

Ao escutar o que o amante havia dito, Viktor o puxou mais para si, para que assim pudesse mirá-lo diretamente nos olhos.

\- Bom saber disso, _snezhinka_! - beijando-lhe a ponta do nariz, sorriu abobalhado. - Agora será que você pode me contar o que te aconteceu? - perguntou ao deslizar a mão pelas costas do namorado, parando em sua coxa direita.

\- Um descuido! - respondeu Yuuri um tanto constrangido. Afinal não era uma coisa que gostaria de admitir para o namorado. - E digamos que esse mesmo descuido não mais irá acontecer!

\- Não mesmo? - insistiu o platinado. - Esse descuido merecia ter sua vida ceifada apenas por se meter com quem não devia, _lyobov_! - era claro como cristal a preocupação do líder da segunda família da máfia russa. Aquilo deixava o moreno com seu ego massageado e inflado, afinal não era todo mundo que podia contar com a lealdade, paixão e amor do Rei do Gelo! Mas Yuuri preferia não deixar seu bem mais precioso se envolver, mesmo sabendo que este o faria.

\- Não posso garantir, mas com esse determinado ser, você pode ficar tranquilo, Vitya! - Yuuri mirou-o de soslaio. Com um leve sorriso, esticou-se um pouco para sapecar-lhe um ósculo nos lábios. Ao retornar para seu lugar, trincou os dentes ao sentir a fisgada no lugar lesionado.

\- Mais tarde farei um novo curativo para você, está bem? - perguntou Viktor ao afastar os cabelos negros da testa do namorado.

\- Bem, eu vou aceitar, pois sei que de nada adianta eu lhe negar o que já sei que fará com ou sem minha permissão! - respondeu o japonês ao deslizar a mão sobre as pequenas cicatrizes do torso do outro.

\- Sábia decisão, _snezhinka!_ \- gracejou Viktor. - Sabe muito bem que estou aqui por você e para você, seja para o que for, não? - completou ao sapecar-lhe um beijo na testa. - Sua mãe cuidou de seu ferimento? - perguntou ao lembrar que Hiroko quando nova, fora uma enfermeira, mas ao receber o silêncio como resposta, o mais velho soube que ela não havia cuidado do filho. - Bem, pelo visto terei de eu mesmo dar uma olhada, ou chamar o Georgi… - parou de falar ao ver o olhar divertido a mirar-lhe. - Ok! O que foi que eu perdi? Qual foi a piada? - questionou sem conseguir entender.

\- Não foi piada nenhuma, Vitenka! - riu-se o Yakuza. - Apenas gostei de ver o todo poderoso Rei do Gelo preocupado… - e o mirou com desejo. - Sabe, mesmo assim continuo aceitando sua proposta, mas só se for para outro tipo de tratamento. - e sem pestanejar, se insinuou para o platinado ao deslizar seu pé direito pela perna do mais alto, provocando-o. Ah! O jogo da sedução!

\- Um dia sua resistência irá me levar deste mundo! - brincou Viktor. - Mas até que esse dia não chegue, ah! _Moya lyubov_! Quero me render aos seus caprichos e encantos! - e sem esperar, Nikiforov puxou-o para si, beijando-o com ardor.

Naquele lugar que somente eles conheciam… ah! Era ali que fugiam da realidade, e uma noite seria muito pouca para ambos! Talvez, ousem dizer que até mesmo a eternidade não seria o limite!

oOoOoOoOo

 **Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:**

*olhando de um lado para o outro, vendo se não tem nenhum bichinho abelhudo para atazanar*

Bem, por fim aqui estamos com o final dessa que foi uma fic me desafiou a inspiração, e até mesmo minha sanidade. Posso dizer que ela se equiparou a minha fic "Melodia Imortal" por conta de todos os percalços que encontrei pelo caminho, sendo eles por falta de inspiração, insegurança e até mesmo as agruras da vida! Mas por fim, posso dizer que a terminei.

Não posso prometer que dela não saiam mais algumas coisinhas, quem sabe slice of life desse meio, que eu gosto muito, mas não posso prometer muita coisa, e…

Kardia: E os cambaus! *interrompendo a loira* É quase Natal, sabia, dua desaforada?

Ué, Kardia… e o que tem isso? *mirando com cara de poucos amigos o escorpiano*

Kardia: Ué, e o que tem? Tem muito, sua Coelhinha ingrata! Cadê fics com minha pessoa e de meu gelo preferido?

Ah! Eu sabia… sabia que não deveria ter feito aquela fic omegaverse… Mas sabe, não me arrependo, foi um presente e a minha marida amou… agora quanto eu fazer algo mais, só pra te massagear o ego, nem em seus sonhos mais loucos, rabudo! E vaza, ou faço uma continuação das slice of life que quero fazer, e jogo o Dégel nos braços de outro antes de ficar contigo! *arrebitando mais o nariz já arrebitado*

Kardia: Mas é uma apelona, não tem mesmo o clima de Natal… onde estão as músicas natalinas, os panetones, chocotones… bah! *saindo apressado* Gelooooo….

*rindo de lado* Tá louco que deixo meu chocotone perto desse louco?!  
Bem, peço desculpas pelo meu demonho/anjo da guarda, e espero de coração que esse último capítulo agrade a todos.

Um Feliz Natal a todos!  
Beijos  
Theka


End file.
